


Цветы лучше пуль. Или нет?

by SashaAoev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaAoev/pseuds/SashaAoev
Summary: Америка 1950х. История о том, как хилый астматик стал Капитаном.





	Цветы лучше пуль. Или нет?

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность персонажей Марвел, Стив досывороточный. Условно "историческая эпоха". Парамедики появились в Штатах в 1970е. Но я сдвину это событие на двадцать лет раньше. В середине прошлого века в США к власти пришли консерваторы, наравне с антикоммунистической политикой началось усиление гонений и преследования членов ЛГБТ.   
> Прообразом для Тони из этой истории послужил Тони Аккардо из Чикаго. Действие происходит в вымышленном городе Либерти, штат Нью-Йорк. У Тони нет реактора, но есть проблемы с сердцем.

Пролог

 

Стив открывает дверь, перекидывает лямку сумки-переноски через плечо и готовится выскочить из машины, когда замечает, что его напарник захлопывает дверь со своей стороны, да еще и блокирует ее.  
— Эй! Ты чего?! — Стив уже снаружи.  
— Это Молот… Я знаю этого мордоворота. — Дрожащий палец мужчины указывает на улицу. — Парень Старка. Я к таким на шаг не приближусь!  
— Но у нас вызов! Человеку плохо! — Увидев плотно сжатую полоску губ напарника, Стив качает головой и, захлопнув дверь сильнее требуемого, спешит к фигуре, лежащей прямо на тротуаре, рядом с которой сидит светловолосый здоровяк.  
— Мисс Поттс уже едет, — невпопад тяжелым густым басом произносит тот, когда Роджерс расталкивает немногочисленных прохожих и падает на колени рядом с мужчиной.  
— Что с ним?  
— За сердце схватился и осел, — коротко отчитывается парень.  
— Мистер? Вы меня слышите? — Стив достает фонарик, оттягивает веко лежащего и проверяет реакцию зрачков, споро распускает галстук и расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, думая, как дорого одет мужчина и какая жалость — убивать такой хороший костюм уличной пылью.  
Старк в это время очень сильно пытается не умереть. Ему нужно за что-то зацепиться, чтобы удержать свой дух на этой бренной земле. И взгляд цепляется за красно-бело-синюю сумку с белой звездой в центре. Какая безвкусица! Кажется, это сумка вот этого паренька. А кто этот паренек? Судя по тому, что тот проводит реанимационные действия, это парамедик. Странно… Почему белая звезда, а не красный крест? Почему такой выбор расцветки для сумки медика? Будто сумку обернули государственным флагом. Пф… Но все эти мысли (а может, и действия парамедика) прибивают умирающего Старка обратно к собственному телу. Он делает мучительный вдох и распахивает глаза.  
— Порядок, — удовлетворенно произносит голос рядом. — Мистер? Вам нужно проехать в больницу.  
— Господи боже мой! Тони! — Ярко-рыжая женщина выскакивает из машины и несется к пришедшему в себя мужчине. — Тони!  
— Жить будет, но ему нужно в больницу, — отвечает Роджерс, вставая с тротуарной плитки.  
— Босс? — Блондин-крепыш осторожно помогает мужчине сесть, женщина, раздраженно бормоча что-то, ощупывает его.  
— Пеп… Пеп! Хватит, я в порядке… в порядке я. — Мужчина порывается подняться, но Роджерс удерживает его за плечо.  
— Вам нужно в больницу. Вы едва не схлопотали приступ.  
— Мы едем в больницу. Помоги отнести в машину, — безапелляционно произносит рыжая, обращаясь к здоровяку.  
— Эй! Я могу ходить сам! — рявкает только оживший, чем вынуждает Стива всерьез забеспокоиться, что его труды пойдут насмарку прямо сейчас. — Ты!  
Стив с испугом смотрит на указующий на него палец и неуверенно кивает.  
— Как зовут?  
— Стив… Стивен Роджерс, сэр. — Почему-то вид мужчины вынуждает вспомнить времена военной службы.  
— Так вот, Стивен Роджерс, ты мне жизнь спас. Нужна будет помощь, приходи к Тони Старку. Я умею быть благодарным, — с этими словами мужчина все-таки позволяет увести себя в машину.  
Стив подбирает сумку с земли и идет в сторону спецмашины, где его ждет напарник.  
— А кто такой Тони Старк? — спрашивает Роджерс, садясь в машину.  
— А то ты не знаешь, — фыркает напарник. — Король Либерти.  
— Ну я слышал про него… всякое. Короче, это был он.  
— Ну, так я ж тебя предупреждал! — У напарника глаза становятся большими, как блюдца. — И что? Тебе повезло, приятель, что он не умер у тебя на руках! Страшно представить, что бы с тобой сделал Молот! Видел этого парня рядом? Так вот это Молот, и так его прозвали потому, что он виртуозно обращается с молотками, да вот только он не строитель, — и говорит это таким голосом, что Стиву сразу становится понятно, что именно делает с молотками этот парень. — А эта цыпа рыжая, Пеппер. И это не имя, голубчик. Кликуха. Думаешь, перчинкой прозвали за то, что жаркая девица? Нет, брат, про нее такие истории на улицах ходят… у-у-у… Она ирландцев с Северного квартала к ногтю прижала и пошла бы войной на другие кланы, да только перешла к Старку. Собственно, с этого и началось объединение всего города под пятой Железного Старка. А Железным его прозвали после того, как он железной битой размозжил головы двум наемникам, пришедшим по душу тогдашнего его босса…  
Напарник что-то еще вещает, оказавшись вдруг весьма подкован в вопросах преступной жизни города.  
— Мы спасли жизнь человеку, а уж какой он человек, это уже не наше дело, как и то, как он своей жизнью распорядится, — примирительно обрывает поток Стив. Он спас жизнь человеку. Это главное. О том, что, возможно, этот Железный Старк со своей компанией отбирает жизни сотен горожан еще до обеда, Стив старается не думать.  
И он готов съесть собственную сумку со звездой, если придет просить помощи у такого человека.

1

 

Но это время наступает тошнотворно быстро.  
Когда Роджерс падает в голодный обморок на собственной кухне, бунт внутренностей вынуждает его прийти в приемную Старка на углу Двадцать шестой и Скайлайн.  
— Чем могу помочь? — Улыбающаяся секретарь вышколена настолько, что даже не подает вида, насколько ее поражает внешний вид посетителя.  
— Мне нужно увидеться с мистером Старком. Тони Старком, — зачем-то уточняет Стив, нервно вцепляясь в рукава своего заношенного пиджака, из которого он давно вырос.  
— Вам назначено? — вежливо интересуется девушка, пытаясь сообразить, как бы привлечь внимание охраны и не испугать остальных посетителей, которые выглядят в разы презентабельнее этого заморыша.  
— Нет, но это очень важно. — Стив пытается звучать убедительно.  
— Конечно. Но я боюсь, что мистер Старк не сможет вас принять, если вы не записаны.  
— А можно ему сказать, что пришел Стивен Роджерс. Мэм, прошу, — это было отчаяние, от которого Стива тошнит. Отчаяние, от которого идут прыгать с моста, да вот только Роджерс выбрал гораздо более болезненный способ покончить со всем.  
— Ладно. — Девушка вздыхает. Если у парня какая-то ерунда, а она побеспокоит Босса, то ее убьют. И это не образно для словца, ее правда убьют. — Подождите минутку.  
— Спасибо, мэм. Да храни вас бог. — Роджерс пытается улыбнуться, но все силы уходят на то, чтобы не хлопнуться в обморок тут же.  
Девушка поджимает губы и уходит из приемной в кабинет.  
— Босс?  
— Маргарет, какого черта?! — тут же взрывается из нутра кабинета так, что все сидящие в приемной вздрагивают.  
— К вам весьма настойчиво пытается попасть Стивен Роджерс. — Девушка уже клянет себя за мягкосердечие. Интересно, оценят ли рыбы с залива ее новые цементные туфли?  
— Я тебе за что плачу?! Чтобы ты таких Стивов взашей гнала!  
— Погоди, Тони, — вклинивается Пеппер, откладывая бумаги. Она морщится, что-то вспоминая. — Это не тот паренек-парамедик?  
— Какой еще паренек-парамедик? — Тони трет лицо ладонями и агрессивно впивается в ручку кружки с кофе. — Не знаю никаких парамедиков.  
— Два года назад ты свалился с приступом, а я не успевала и вызвала бригаду скорой помощи. Ну? — Пеппер теперь точно уверена, что вспомнила, и пытается донести это до босса.  
— Точно. — Тони откладывает кружку и прикрывает глаза, трет переносицу и машет рукой. — Прости, Маргарет. Пригласи парня войти.  
Старк закрывает огромный талмуд с подшивкой финансовых отчетов за прошлый месяц и, сделав добрый глоток остывшего кофе, переключается в режим «я само обаяние».  
— Добрый день, мистер Старк. — Стив заглядывает в дверь, но не входит.  
Тони моргает, пытаясь вспомнить этого парня. Нет, сам инцидент он помнит, но лицо спасителя начисто стерлось из памяти. Беннер потом сказал, что, не окажи этот малой столь квалифицированной помощи, Железный Старк бы откинулся на грязном тротуаре и был бы Мертвым Старком. А еще Старк помнит свои слова, такими словами не бросаются. По крайней мере, лично он, Тони Старк, не бросается. А посему он делает приглашающий жест, указывая на кресло напротив своего стола.  
— Я слушаю, Стивен Роджерс.  
— Я… Я не могу найти никакой работы вот уже год, — запинаясь, начинает тот, глядя куда угодно, только не на Старка. Еще его ужасно смущает, что свидетелем его позора стала леди. Он ее помнит, Пеппер, кажется. — Ни за что бы не пришел, если бы была другая возможность…  
— Сколько? — Тони деловой человек. И как всякий деловой человек он ценит время. К чему эти ритуальные пляски, если вся суть в этом вопросе?  
— Что? — У Стива вспыхивает лицо, и он поднимает взгляд, горящий негодованием. Тони усмехается про себя. Вон какой! Гордый. Аж спину выпрямил и грудь выпятил. Хотя выглядит это презабавно.  
— Пеппер, милочка, дай парню чистый бланк на предъявителя. Стивен, не стесняйся, впиши любую сумму, какую посчитаешь…  
— Я не денег пришел просить, — громко и жестко обрывает его Стив.  
Пеппер отвлекается от своих бумаг и всматривается в него внимательнее. В голосе этого паренька звякнули такие сильные нотки, что можно подумать, его обладатель привык раздавать приказы, хотя Стив выглядит так, словно дунешь — переломится. Однако его смелости (а может, глупости?) хватило, чтобы перебить самого Тони Старка. Любопытно.  
— Если бы вы дали мне какую-нибудь работу. — Роджерс вновь горбится, глядя на свои руки. — Любую.  
— Ну. — Тони складывает пальцы домиком и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Какие у тебя идеи?  
— Я буду хорошим солдатом. — Роджерс поднимает голову и встречается со взглядом Старка. Тони делает пометку, что паренек не удался телом, но, судя по всему, силен духом. — Я воевал в Старом Свете.  
— Тебе что, попался слепой рекрутер? — посмеивается Старк. Глазищи-то! Глазищи! Сверкает так, что испепелит того и гляди! Тони давно не встречал людей, не боящихся смотреть на него прямо, глаза в глаза.  
— Я считаю, каждый должен заниматься тем, что умеет, тем, что делает хорошо. — Тони оглаживает свою бородку и щелкает пальцами, приняв решение. — Солдат у меня много, а вот с медиками беда. Отстегивать бешеные деньги врачам из больницы, чтобы не пропускали моих парней по протоколу, мне уже порядком надоело, а один Беннер не справляется. Так что… добро пожаловать, Стивен Роджерс. — Тони поднимается со своего кресла и протягивает руку. — Предлагаю тебе стать нашим штатным медиком.  
— Но я всего лишь парамедик, — испуганно произносит Стив. — Я не учился на врача! Окончил только курсы!  
— Все, что могу. Тебе же нужна работа? — Голос Старка становится тихим, гипнотическим, пугающим.  
— Да, сэр. Да… Я вас не разочарую. — Роджерс протягивает руку, и они обмениваются рукопожатием.  
— Пеппер решит все вопросы. Пеп, займешься?  
— Да, конечно. — Женщина встает и улыбается Стиву. Ее невероятно поражает тот факт, что Тони пожал ему руку. Старк никогда не касается незнакомцев, никогда не берет ничего из рук других людей, даже из рук самой Пеппер, черт возьми! А тут вдруг сам подскочил да принялся трясти руку этому парню с улицы.  
— Итак, Стивен, причинишь Тони вред, я тебя за яйца подвешу и освежую живьем, это понятно? — сразу переходит к главному Пеппер, когда они оказываются за пределами кабинета.  
— Да, мэм, — четко, по-военному отвечает Стив, вышагивая рядом с женщиной.  
— Обращайся ко мне мисс Поттс.  
— Да, мисс Поттс.  
— Сколько ты получал, работая на станции скорой помощи?  
— Полтора доллара в час¹, мисс Поттс.  
— Пять устроит? — Пеппер решает брать с запасом. Учитывая специфику травм их парней, лучше переплатить, чем зажать и разбираться с последствиями.  
— Более чем.  
— Твоим куратором будет Брюс Беннер. Он введет в курс дела, ему же оставишь свой адрес, куда отправлять бойцов. От него будешь получать зарплату каждую неделю. И да, Брюсу также отчитывайся, какие препараты и устройства тебе нужны для работы. Ждем тебя завтра в полдевятого вечера здесь же. Надеюсь, не нужно уточнять, что любое твое общение с полицией отныне повлечет последствия? — Пеппер захлопывает увесистый блокнот и указывает на выход.  
— Спасибо, мисс Поттс. До скорой встречи! — Стив на негнущихся ногах покидает офис Старка.

2

 

Тони стоит у окна, заложив руки за спину и покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
— Что ты о нем думаешь?  
— Думаю, он произвел на тебя впечатление. И я не прогадала, предложив ему пять долларов в час. — Пеппер занимает свое место за столом и возвращается к просмотру бумаг. — Я назначила на завтра в полдевятого. Не поспешила?  
— Хорошо, ты верно меня поняла. Мне нужно его досье к ужину. И собери всех завтра. Мы примем клятву у нового члена семьи. — Старк вновь садится за стол и принимается за чтение отчетов.

На следующий день дождь буквально хлещет, и это очень соответствует настроению Стива. Ему кажется, что, нанявшись к Старку, он покрылся корочкой грязи, которую не смыть, разверзнись хоть все хляби небесные. Боже, сердце матери, будь она жива, разорвалось бы, узнай она, что с таким трудом оплаченные курсы парамедика привели ее сына на кривую дорожку работы на мафию. Теперь Роджерс будет спасать жизнь тем, кто отбирает эту жизнь у других.  
В офисе его ждет Поттс.  
— Иди за мной. Ты принесешь омерту. Все уже готово, — с этими словами Пеппер толкает дверь, и взору Стива предстает большой зал, битком набитый людьми. Все они буквально сверлят Роджерса глазами. Никто не удивлен появлению нового члена семьи, еще и медика, это мудро и дальновидно. Но все поражены, что новичок сразу стал частью клана Старк, не побыв на первых порах обычным «соучастником», как это делали все здесь присутствующие в начале.  
— Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы принять в свои ряды нового члена. — Тони выходит в середину зала, где стоит столик с глубокой чашей и кинжал рядом с ней. — Стивен Грант Роджерс, преклони колени перед своим Боссом.  
У Стива ком в горле, его изрядно потряхивает, он хочет думать, что от голода, а не от волнения. Прямой, словно палку проглотил, он подходит к Тони и опускается на колени.  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс, клянешься ли ты в верности мне и всем собравшимся здесь братьям и сестрам?  
— Клянусь, — пересохшими губами едва слышно произносит Стив.  
— Есть только одна причина покинуть семью — смерть. — Тони принимается насыпать в чашу какие-то травы. — Предательство семьи карается смертью.  
Старк берет кинжал и протягивает руку. Роджерс сглатывает и протягивает руку в ответ. Лезвие проходится по ладони, а выступившую кровь Тони стряхивает над чашей. Затем он поджигает каминной спичкой все содержимое чаши, и под пряный дым громко объявляет:  
— Добро пожаловать в семью, Стивен Грант Роджерс.  
— Добро пожаловать в семью, — вторит нестройный хор голосов².  
То ли из-за волнения, то ли из-за дыма и духоты забитого под завязку помещения Стив чувствует, как задыхается, как мучительно сжимаются легкие, как сердце сдавливают ребра, в глазах темнеет, и он валится, утыкаясь носом в туфли своего новоиспеченного Босса.  
Когда Роджерс приходит в себя, над ним нависает мужчина с шапкой кучерявых волос. Он приветливо улыбается и помогает Стиву сесть.  
— Ты нас здорово напугал, приятель. Я твой куратор, кстати, Брюс Беннер. — Мужчина поглаживает Стива по спине круговыми движениями. — Порядок? Давно лекарства не принимал?  
— Порядочно, — признается Роджерс, радуясь возможности дышать полной грудью.  
— С астмой не шутят, Стив. Могу тебя звать Стивом?  
Роджерс кивает не в силах говорить и боясь отвлечься от дыхания.  
— Босс распорядился снабжать тебя всеми лекарствами за счет внутреннего бюджета. Я тут тебе набросал рецептик, как оклемаешься, сходишь в аптеку МакДугала на Паркер-стрит, кирпичное такое здание за пекарней, сразу увидишь. Там тебе его выдадут по этому рецепту. Платить не нужно. Должно облегчить приступы. Нужен аванс?  
Стив, смущаясь, кивает, но Брюс только улыбается в ответ. У Беннера нервные и мягкие руки врача. Скорее всего, хирурга. Он выглядит таким безобидным и интеллигентным, что Стив вообще не понимает, как такие могут работать на мафию.  
— Мистер Беннер…  
— Брюс, — поправляет тот, отходя к столу, уставленному чашками Петри и ретортами.  
— Брюс, вы давно… знакомы с мистером Старком?  
— Мистером Старком его зовут только те, кто приходит клянчить деньги, мы же все зовем его Боссом. Думаю, и тебе стоит сразу приучить себя к такому обращению. А насчет твоего вопроса. — Брюс разглядывает что-то в склянке на свет, кивает сам себе и продолжает говорить: — Да лет десять уже. Я — Хайд, может, слышал? Газетчики так обозвали. Хотя ты мал, наверное, был слишком… Умер у меня пациент один, я пить начал, ну и много всякого разного было. Старк с того света вытащил буквально, отмыл, откормил и дал все это богатство. — Брюс обводит руками свое владение. — Я бы и за меньшее на него работал.  
Стивен кивает, решив покопаться в старых газетах, чтобы почитать про этого Хайда.  
— Я пойду. Спасибо. — Стив, шаркая ногами в стоптанных ботинках, движется к двери.  
— Я провожу. Сам заплутаешь, — посмеивается Брюс и открывает парню дверь, пропуская вперед. — Ты привыкнешь. Что бы ты там про нас всех и про Старка в частности не думал. Покрутишься, узнаешь, привыкнешь. Мы семья, и ты теперь ее полноправный член. Кодекс гласит, что тот, кто обидит члена семьи, автоматически становится врагом всего клана. Мы любого порвем за своего, а ты свой отныне.  
Стив кивает, обдумывая эти слова. Ему придется со многим свыкнуться, чтобы снова смотреть на себя в зеркало без чувства отвращения.  
— EMT-P, верно? У тебя квалификация EMT-P? — меняет тему Беннер, когда они подходят к стеклянной двери на улицу, пройдя многочисленными коридорами и лестницами.  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Мне очень кстати такой помощник. Адрес твой у нас есть, так что жди бойцов. Через пару дней кто-нибудь придет. По субботам приходи ко мне сюда со списком необходимого и за деньгами. Держи. — Брюс выуживает из кармана медицинского халата купюру в пятьдесят долларов и вручает ее Стиву. — Поешь горячего. Счастливо!  
Роджерс оказывается на улице, под дождем. Отныне он член клана Старк. Какой кошмар!

3

 

В библиотеке нашлась подшивка газет за требуемый период. Стив устраивается удобнее и принимается листать пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Доктор медицины Брюс Беннер, блестящий хирург, запорол операцию и потерял пациента. Было служебное расследование, Беннер остался без работы в трудные для страны времена, когда рабочих мест не было вообще. Так появился Хайд, не гнушавшийся подпольными абортами. Наряду с репортажами об очередном восстании на каком-нибудь заводе стали появляться заметки о враче-монстре, которого изловили и теперь дадут под суд. Беннеру грозила высшая мера, но где-то в этот момент жизнь свела его со Старком. Дальше газеты молчали. Стив трет переносицу и прикусывает губу. Мда уж… Его куратор — мясник. Прекрасно! Просто прекрасно! А что насчет самого Старка? Согласно разрозненным статьям из газет Тони окончил школу, когда страну настигла Великая Депрессия. Он поступил на работу к местному бутлегеру Риккардо водителем. Перевозил спиртное, пока однажды его грузовик не попал в засаду конкурентов, завязалась перестрелка, Тони получил ранение, но груз отстоял. За это его представили дону Страччи лично, и он вошел в самый могущественный преступный синдикат времен Сухого закона. Очень быстро обычный солдат дорос до личного телохранителя дона, доказав свою преданность много раз. Газетные писаки неделю смаковали разборку на день Святого Валентина, которую возглавлял Старк по приказу дона Страччи. В тот день в гараже на окраине города были хладнокровно расстреляны семь человек. Бывшего друга Страччи Фрэнки «Тунца» Йейтса Тони лично расстрелял в упор посреди дня прямо на заднем дворе четы Йейтс. Это был первый раз, когда Томми-ган использовали не для налета, а для расправы. Потом была история про железную биту, сопровождавшаяся карандашными рисунками от издательства. Стив, обладая слишком живым воображением, едва сдерживает рвотный позыв, глядя на эти рисунки. Головы несчастных были размолоты в кашу, они словно лопнули изнутри. В списке ФБР рядовой боец мафии Тони Старк занимал тогда седьмое место. Впечатляет, если учесть, что его самый главный босс стоял на четвертом. Так шли годы, газеты освещали преступления Железного Старка, никак иначе его уже не называли. В начале сороковых Старк пришел к власти после самоубийства главного дона. И принялся давить конкурентов. Всех, кто не присягнул ему в верности и не примкнул к клану Старка, полиция с завидной регулярностью отлавливала в заливе с закатанными в бетон ногами. И к нему (тут Стив морщится, читая) обратился за помощью президент. Война набирала обороты, Штаты уже не могли держать нейтралитет. И к Железному Старку на поклон пришел сам Рузвельт, чтобы тот обеспечил защиту Атлантического побережья Штатов и помог армии США в высадке в Старом Свете³. К чести Старка, он помог, создав Комитет, куда вошли все пять семей штата Нью-Йорк. Каким-то образом Старк убедил мафиозные кланы, что они не могут быть в стороне в этой войне и им стоит оказать поддержку армии. Правда, Роджерс более чем уверен, что он затребовал особую плату за свои услуги. Господь милосердный! Его страна в долгу перед мафией! Роджерс только крепче стискивает зубы, продолжая листать подшивки газет. Теперь Старк строит заводы, производит оружие и автомобили, контролирует все доки в городе, все игорные заведения в Либерти принадлежат ему. Судья, прокурор, комиссар полиции и мэр кормятся с его рук. Железный Старк. Король Либерти.  
И Стивен Роджерс работает теперь на него.  
Старик Малькольм привычно здоровается со своим жильцом и бросает тому в спину:  
— Тебя там в комнате друг ждет.  
— Друг? — Брюс ведь говорил через пару дней. Неужели уже кого-то принесло? Стив дрожащей рукой поворачивает ручку двери и толкает ее.  
— Баки! — Роджерс с облегчением выдыхает. — Привет.  
— Ну кто как не я? — удивляется тот. — Кому еще хватит смелости войти в эту обитель крыс и блох?  
— Прекрати, нет у меня тут крыс и блох, кстати, тоже. — Стив закатывает глаза и улыбается. — О! Я же хотел тебе деньги занести! Спасибо, друг!  
Баки принимает из рук Стива десятку и смотрит на него с подозрением.  
— Ты ограбил ларек мисс Качински?  
— Конечно! Откуда еще у меня могут быть деньги! — Роджерс посмеивается и идет ставить побитый жизнью чайник на электроплитку.  
— Хм-м, ты можешь пока не возвращать, — бормочет Баки, садясь на краешек единственного стула.  
— Я работу нашел. У меня есть деньги, — мирно объясняет Стив, хлопоча в углу, который у него является импровизированной кухней.  
— Ого! Я чертовски рад это слышать! — искренне радуется Баки. — И кем? Где? Рассказывай же!  
Стив достает свою сумку, ту самую, что так запомнилась Старку, и подходит к другу.  
— Опять на бои ходил? — строго спрашивает он.  
— Да это я так… ерунда, — отмахивается Баки, но виновато опускает взгляд, когда Стив со вздохом принимается обрабатывать стесанные костяшки пальцев. Что ж… теперь у него много медикаментов и всего необходимого, можно не экономить больше.  
— Лучше ты расскажи, что и как у тебя. — Баки наклоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на Стива снизу вверх. В такие моменты Роджерс не может на него злиться. Его друг с завидной регулярностью ходит на Арену в Блик-стрит, где проходят подпольные кулачные бои. Но не Стиву его судить, если бы ему больше повезло в физическом плане, сам бы пошел туда, чтобы заработать пару долларов.  
— Ну… Я нашел работу. Не спрашивай у кого, прошу.  
— Хм-м, а это безопасно? Ты врачом хоть устроился?  
— Я парамедик, Бак, не врач. Сколько тебе говорить! И да, я устроился медиком. Просто… просто не спрашивай ничего больше, ладно?  
И голос у Стива такой измученный, что Баки отводит взгляд и решает не лезть.  
Когда чайник закипает, они садятся прямо на пол и болтают обо всем на свете, потягивая крепкий чай из алюминиевых кружек.

4

 

Старк вытягивает ноги к живому теплу огня в камине и с наслаждением прикрывает глаза, чтобы дать себе пару минут «белого шума» без мыслей, немного отдыха сознанию и телу.  
Шаги в коридоре он действительно слышит или чует приближение человека, как дикий зверь? Особое чутье, позволявшее ему выживать столь долго. Особое состояние, когда он может абстрагироваться от клаксонов авто за окном или от перестука машинки в соседней комнате, но мгновенно подобраться при глухом щелчке взведенного курка во всем этом шуме. Дверь приоткрывается, и в комнату входит Хэппи.  
— Я вам сегодня еще нужен, Босс?  
— Нет. Но машину не заводи в гараж. Хочу прокатиться.  
— Мисс Поттс в курсе?  
— Конечно, мамочка в курсе. Я и шагу без ее ведома не делаю, — улыбается Старк, отмахиваясь.  
— Вам не следует ездить одному, — резонно замечает Хэппи.  
— Не следует, но я поеду. — Тони не злится и даже не раздражен. Он просто устал, ему бы под одеяло забраться, но есть одно дельце, которое он не хочет откладывать.  
Хэппи покидает курительный зал, оставляя Босса в одиночестве. Тони нехотя встает и начинает собираться. Под пиджак он надевает свою любимую наплечную кобуру с верным кольтом сорок пятого калибра⁴. Немного подумав и взглянув на часы, решает покурить перед поездкой. Немногие знают, что Тони Старк курит. Еще меньше народу знает, что именно тот курит. Просто-таки всенародные «Лаки Страйк» с ментолом. Да, и никаких тебе сигар или хотя бы чего-нибудь подороже и посолиднее. Это выбивается из образа успешного дельца Тони Старка, зато отлично вписывается в образ бандита-головореза Железного Старка.  
Тони заводит машину и выруливает с парковки перед гаражом. Он едет навестить некоего Стивена Роджерса, который примерно год назад пришел просить у него работу и которого он принял в семью, получив от него омерту.  
За этот год к работе Стива не было ни одного нарекания. Идеальный медик для мафии: исполнительный, умеющий держать язык за зубами. Но одно настораживает Тони. Это то, как растет влияние скромного парамедика на его ребят. Все чаще он слышит, как в коридорах его офиса и даже в комнатах его собственного дома говорят о медике, да еще с таким восторгом и уважением. Пеппер назвала Старка параноиком, когда он спросил у нее, какого черта Стива Роджерса обсуждают за завтраком Молот и Хоукай. Он латает их, они ему благодарны. Это понятно. Но уважение-то тут при чем? А уважение этих ребят дорогого стоит. Уж Старк-то знает.  
Поэтому этим декабрьским вечером Тони едет в самый грязный райончик Либерти, чтобы поболтать со Стивеном Роджерсом.  
Обычно, когда Железный Старк едет к кому-нибудь поболтать лично, это значит только одно: гробовщикам подвалит работенка. Но сегодня один из трех действительно мирных визитов, которые Старк совершил за всю свою бурную криминальную жизнь. Первый раз он поехал к Вирджинии «Пеппер» Поттс, на тот момент самопровозглашенной главе ирландской мафии, чтобы договориться о мире и предложить сотрудничество. И второй раз, когда переманивал лучшего киллера в Либерти Хоукая на свою сторону. Вот и третий. Странно, что он едет прощупывать почву и проверять лояльность к себе какого-то недодокторишки!  
Стив в это время рисует. У него в кои-то веки появилось время для своего увлечения. На самом деле рисование — его страсть с детства, а медицина — это уже побочное явление, вызванное желанием быть полезным обществу, приносить в этот жестокий мир хоть каплю сострадания и волшебства. Ведь что может быть волшебнее, чем помочь человеку перебороть боль, вернуться к жизни?  
Стук в дверь выводит Стива из медитативной задумчивости, когда он водит кистью по холсту. Он открывает дверь и сталкивается нос к носу с самим Тони Железным Старком. Роджерсу ужасно хочется захлопнуть дверь и прикинуться мышью, но он не может позволить себе такого обращения. Кто бы к нему ни пришел, он получит помощь. И дело тут вовсе не в клятве верности, а в том, что Стив не оставит на своем пороге умирать даже самого конченного ублюдка.  
— Мистер Старк?! — Но тут же поправляется, спохватившись. — Босс? Вы в порядке? Входите! Что случилось?  
— Я в полном порядке, не кипишуй, малец. — Тони входит, оглядывает помещение и уточняет: — Я задерживаю тебе зарплату? Почему ты живешь здесь, а не снял что-нибудь поприличнее?  
— Что вы! О задержках речи не идет! — Стив тут же подхватывает пальто, которое Тони скидывает с себя, не заботясь, поймают его или оно упадет на пол. Поймают. Иначе поймают пулю лбом.  
— Твой квартирный хозяин мистер Малькольм не бузит, что к тебе день и ночь ходят посетители? — Тони проходит в комнату.  
Да уж… неказисто. Но что странно, тут… уютно. Тепло, светло, вкусно пахнет выпечкой и немного краской. Негромко играет радио, расписной пузатый чайник матово блестит боками, стоя на плитке, над ним полочка со множеством жестянок для хранения сыпучих продуктов.  
— Он отличный старик, мистер Малькольм. Не надо устраивать ему проблем, — негромко произносит Стив, глядя куда-то в пол. Он уже повесил пальто Босса и теперь не знает, куда девать руки.  
— Притормози. Я не занимаюсь только тем, что устраиваю всем вокруг проблемы. Лишь хочу уточнить, не доставляет ли он тебе проблем. Ты ведь моя семья, помнишь? В семьях принято заботиться друг о друге. — Тони идет к кровати, на которой раскиданы листы с карандашными набросками. Он тянет руку к ближайшему, когда Стив его окликает.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста. Это… личное. — Роджерс торопливо принимается убирать рисунки и задвигает мольберт (единственное по-настоящему дорогое в этой комнате) за шкаф.  
— Ладно, — покладисто соглашается Старк. Он пришел пообщаться, а не вытрясти из парня всю подноготную.  
— Вы пьете чай? Хотите масала? У меня и пирог поспел. Вишневый, — выдает Стив, глядя на Старка изумительно чистым взглядом. Спокойно и радушно. Без тени злого умысла.  
Тони любит кофе. Тони предпочитает кофе. Но, господь свидетель, никто и никогда не предлагал ему выпить чаю с вишневым пирогом!  
— Да, почему бы и нет. — Мужчина пожимает плечами и идет за стол. Он снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула.  
Под внимательным взглядом Старка Роджерсу ужасно неуютно. У него даже внезапно потеет голова, а майка липнет к спине. Взгляд изучающий, жесткий. Словно за зайцем наблюдает волк из-за куста. Но Стив выдыхает и прикрывает на секунду глаза, а когда снова их открывает, он собран и спокоен. Он дома. Ему ничего не угрожает. Да и если Старк пришел его убивать, смысл дергаться вообще? А вид оружия давно не пугает Стива, насмотрелся уже.  
Тони склоняет голову к плечу и следит за действиями Стива. Внимательно наблюдает, как тот насыпает пряности и чай в чашки, как вынимает пирог из духовки и разрезает его, греет молоко.  
— Брюс говорил, ты исправно принимаешь лекарство, получая от него рецепт, и больше приступов не было.  
— Да, все так. А вы… спрашивали обо мне у Брюса? — интересуется Стив.  
— Конечно. Я плачу тебе пять долларов в час вне зависимости от того, латаешь ты моих бойцов или просиживаешь штаны. Я должен знать о состоянии своего человека, которому столько плачу.  
Стив кивает, принося к столу тарелки с пирогом.  
— Осторожно, горячее, — предупреждает он, ставя перед Старком чашку с чаем.  
Восхитительно пахнет пряностями, после промозглого воздуха улицы горячий насыщенный крепкий чай просто чудесен. Тони прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и отправляет в рот кусочек пирога. Становится совсем сказочно.  
— Ну рассказывай. — Если бы вкусный чай и пирог превращали Тони в желе, он бы ни за что не прожил так долго. Поэтому голос его все еще твердый и повелительный.  
— Что вы хотите услышать? — Стив обнимает ладонями чашку и осторожно дует на горячее содержимое.  
— Все. Как живешь? С кем живешь? Чем занимаешься, пока не извлекаешь пули и не зашиваешь кому-нибудь вспоротое брюхо?  
— Живу хорошо. Живу один. Рисую. Гуляю. Сплю. Пожалуй, все.  
— Ребята мои… не доставляют хлопот? — Тони почему-то ест этот пирог и пьет этот чай. Он может быть отравлен, но остановиться сил нет.  
— Нет, что вы! Они моя работа. Да и вообще, — Стив пожимает плечами, — кажется, я нашел общий язык со всеми, кто ко мне ходит. Не беспокойтесь, Босс, все у меня хорошо.  
— А кто-нибудь вообще, — Тони двигает рукой, будто бы показывая кто именно, — не обижает?  
Роджерс вдруг начинает смеяться. Он едва успевает отставить чашку, чтобы не обжечься ненароком, и смеется. Легко, непринужденно, с искренним весельем. Тони щурится, вроде ничего смешного не говорил.  
— Простите. — Стив подавляет последний смешок и становится вновь серьезен. — С теми, кто меня обижает, я как-нибудь сам справлюсь. Справлялся раньше, смогу и впредь. Но спасибо за заботу.  
— Я видел твое дело. Вся жизнь твоя уместилась в пару печатных листов машинописи. — Тони отпивает чая, глядя на Стива поверх чашки.  
— Ну какая есть.  
— И я был поражен, узнав, что ты и вправду служил! Воевал в Старом Свете. Правда, в качестве медбрата…  
— Медсестры, — спокойно поправляет Стив. — У меня так и было написано в военбилете: «медсестра»⁵.  
— Думаю, это опечатка.  
— Скорее, злая шутка. — Роджерс не выглядит уязвленным, и Тони думает, что, скорее всего, просто отболело, выгорело, осыпалось пеплом.  
— У меня многие бойцы пали в этой чертовой войне. Много моих людей пошли на фронт добровольно. — Тони поджимает губы и смотрит куда-то вдаль, вспоминая тех, кто не вернулся. — Ты очень смелый, раз, несмотря на недуг, пошел в этот ад по собственному желанию.  
— Я просто не мог оставаться в стороне, когда в мире творилось такое. — Стив пожимает плечами.  
Ему отказали в девяти призывных пунктах, а в десятом ему попался рекрутер-весельчак, предложивший пойти на фронт в качестве медперсонала. Но Стиву было плевать, если хоть так он может разделить это тяжелое бремя для всего мира, то пусть. Странно, что он не двинул коней от приступов или от вражеской пули. Наверное, судьба ему другая уготована.  
— Я должен спросить прямо. — Тони отодвигает от себя пустую тарелку. — Тебя уволили с последнего места работы по статье. Ты проходил лечение в спецучреждении закрытого типа. Ты гомик?  
— Зачем спрашивать, если и так знаете, по какой статье меня уволили. — Роджерс допивает чай и, отставив чашку, складывает руки на столе. Его пальцы мелко дрожат.  
— Поэтому никакой работы больше не нашлось, и ты пришел ко мне, — кивает сам себе Старк. — У тебя высокая квалификация, ты отлично справляешься со своей работой. Возможно, ты хочешь учиться дальше?  
Стив удивленно смотрит на него.  
— Я не могу…  
— Я оплачу, — обрывает его Старк. — Ты ценный кадр, а на то, что любишь мужиков, мне насрать. Трахайся, с кем хочешь, лишь бы работе не мешало.  
— Нет, спасибо. Правда, спасибо. — Роджерс краснеет, Тони почти искренне улыбается, глядя на это. — Но не стоит. Я всем доволен, если решу пройти курсы, я сам их оплачу.  
— Сам… Сам. Все сам. Родители живы? — интересуется Тони.  
— Нет. Мама давно умерла, так что сам, больше некому.  
— Понятно, но ты помни… ты член моей семьи, — с нажимом произносит Старк, вставая из-за стола.  
— И еще кое-что, — уже в дверях, надевая пальто. — У меня в западном квартале есть заведеньице одно… Зовется просто Клуб. Я предупрежу о тебе, если захочешь — захаживай. Имя на входе скажешь — тебя пропустят.  
— Что за заведение? — спрашивает Стив, заворачивая кусок пирога в пергаментную бумагу. — А это вам. Чаю попьете.  
— Эм-м… ну ладно. Пирог-то вкусный. Поставь, сам возьму. — Тони указывает на стол. — А заведение для таких, как ты. Ну для мальчиков, что любят других мальчиков, и девочек, предпочитающих других девочек. Там спокойно, никто не тронет. Рейдов не будет, в психушку не упекут. Можно выпить, потанцевать, с другом посидеть, пообжиматься и не только. Ну или дружка себе завести. — Старк забирает пирог. — Приходи как-нибудь.  
— Даже не знаю, — ошарашенно тянет Стив. — Я как-то…  
— Брось! Я придерживаюсь традиций Коза Ностры, принимая в семью не итальянцев! Мой консильери не то что женщина, так еще и ирландка! Один из моих капо — цветной! Ты видел Ташу? Так вот она русская! Более того, коммунистка! А многих ли итальянцев с фамилией Старк ты встречал? Да я такой же итальянец, как ты, Роджерс, зулусский вождь! Прекращай, парень, мы самая сумасбродная компашка, какую только можно встретить! Но мы семья. Так что живи спокойно, живи, как хочется, главное, в мире с нами. Люби, кого хочешь, и запишись на курсы рисования, у тебя талант.  
С этими словами Старк выходит из комнаты, оставляя Стива стоять с открытым ртом. Роджерс бы еще постоял, втыкая в закрытую дверь, но та открывается, и на пороге стоит изумленный Лэнг с коробкой конфет под мышкой.  
— У меня глюки или от тебя правда только что вышел Босс с пирогом?  
Стив кивает и улыбается Скотту.  
— Проходи. Чайник еще горячий. А это мне? Спасибо, — благодарит он, принимая из рук вошедшего коробку.  
Под чашкой, из которой пил Старк, Стив находит чек с подписью и незаполненным полем для суммы. Значит, будут курсы рисования. Роджерс улыбается, сам не совсем понимая чему.

Старк в это время оглядывает подъезд, дворик и только потом быстро добирается до своей машины, юркает на сидение и уезжает. Он только что встретил одного из своих капо — Скотта Лэнга — с коробкой конфет, явно идущего к Стиву. И Лэнг был не ранен! Может, у них шашни? Хм, нет. Скотт фанатично предан своей жене и недавно родившейся дочке. Кстати, роды принимал не кто иной, как Стив. Наверное, поэтому таскает конфеты.  
Приехав домой, Старк вызывает Пеппер и просит ее увеличить ставку Роджерса.  
— У нас нет свободных средств, — возражает Поттс.  
— Продай мой загородный дом. Все равно туда никто не ездит. И увеличь ставку парня, — спокойно отвечает Тони, снимая галстук. — Черт! Пиджак забыл…  
— Где забыл? И куда ты, черт возьми, ездил? — Пеппер встает в позу, когда всем сразу становится ясно: лучше с ней не спорить.  
— У Роджерса забыл.  
— Эм-м-м… Что? Ты… у него забыл пиджак? К нему ездил, значит?  
— Ну да.  
— Ты теперь и парней? Учти, выгонять девочек Таши я еще смогу, а выуживать из твоей постели мальчиков отказываюсь!  
— Милая, это не то. Кстати, угощайся пирогом! Классный!  
— Пирог или Стив? — скептично уточняет Пеп.  
— И тот, и другой. — Тони обходит стол и обнимает женщину, щекоча ее шею бородкой. — Нам нужен человек, способный волевым усилием совершать невозможное. Стив такой. Его нужно удержать, Пеп. Иначе… Иначе он разрушит все, что мы так долго с тобой строили. Он умеет слушать и слышать. Это страшное оружие, против него никто не устоит. Наши бойцы, Пеп, попали под это оружие. — Тони утыкается лбом в плечо Поттс. — И надо бы пригласить паренька на нашу рождественскую вечеринку…  
Пеппер вздыхает и кивает. Ее Босс никогда не питал слабостей к людям, никогда не позволял сентиментальности или, упаси бог, жалости диктовать условия. Он спит исключительно с красотками, ведет дела исключительно с успешными и надежными партнерами, но из всей этой канвы выпадает Стивен Грант Роджерс. Неужели ее Босс тоже «попал под это оружие»?  
— Так ты с ним спишь или нет? — Ей нужно уточнить, прояснить этот вопрос раз и навсегда, чтобы плясать от известных данных.  
— Катись ты к дьяволу, Пеп! Конечно, нет!  
— Вопросов больше нет. — Пеппер улыбается, целует Старка в уголок губ. — Доброй ночи, Босс.  
— Сладких снов, моя фея. — Тони отпускает ее и задумчиво оглядывает стоящий на письменном столе пирог. — Пожрать, что ли, на ночь?

5

 

— Ну вот и все, Наташа. Можешь одеваться. — Стив стягивает с рук перчатки.  
Девушка тут же отворачивается, поправляя лямки бюстгальтера, затем натягивает на себя блузку и быстро застегивается. Она не стыдится наготы, кому, как не ей, знать, насколько шикарно ее тело, но почему-то перед этим мальчиком всегда как-то неловко. Он медик, а она бывшая проститутка. Смешно.  
Наташа — редкий гость у Стива. И он очень этому рад. Такая с виду хрупкая девушка невысокого росточка, с яркой запоминающейся внешностью, если и приходит к Стиву, то с чем-нибудь серьезным, вроде ножевого, как сейчас. Наташа Романова, беженка из Советов, больше известная в Либерти как Мамка-Таша. Под ее защитой работают все «девочки» Старка в каждом из его клубов и казино. Стив зовет ее исключительно Наташей.  
Пока девушка влезает в любезно предложенный Роджерсом свитер, потому что блузка безнадежно испорчена кровью из раны, Стив разливает чай по чашкам. Он знает, что Наташа любит крепкий черный с двумя ложками сахара. А еще она всегда рада перехватить пару шоколадок. Наверное, даже под пытками она не признается в любви к сладкому, но путем наблюдений Стив это быстро вычислил. Теперь у него всегда есть плиточка молочного шоколада специально для Наташи. Она ненавидит, когда ее жалеют. Отличается крайним немногословием. И опасна, как бритва в руках убийцы.  
— Кто тебя так? — Стив знает, что Таша не ответит, но всегда спрашивает.  
— Он уже пожалел о том, что сделал, — отмахивается девушка, споро сооружая на голове пучок из своих роскошных волос.  
— Угощайся. — Роджерс кладет на середину стола развернутую плитку шоколада. — Чаю ведь попьешь со мной?  
Наташа делает вид, что раздумывает над предложением, но и она, и Стив прекрасно знают, что девушка решила все дела, прежде чем явиться сюда, и она непременно останется на чашечку вкусного чая с шоколадкой.  
Чай с Ташей Стив пьет молча. Если девушке есть что сказать, она это сама сообщит, нет нужды вытягивать ее на разговор.  
Красивая. Таких на руках носить да пылинки смахивать, а не резать ножом, решетить пулями. Стив каждый раз замирает, глядя на нее. Рисовал бы и рисовал такую. Когда-нибудь ему хватит смелости попросить ее попозировать, а пока… А пока Стив вспоминает историю Таши. Наташа Романова родилась в семье уважаемого профессора, поздний ребенок, единственный, вымоленный у богов, всем сердцем любимый. До войны на жизнь семье было грех жаловаться, а потом приключилась блокада Ленинграда. Умер отец, затем мать, а Таша никогда не рассказывает, как выжила сама она. И почему потом вдруг стала врагом народа. Стив предпочитает не особо размышлять над этим, скорее всего тут замешано что-нибудь невероятно грязное и подлое. Однако если она каким-то образом связана с фашистами, то почему бежала в Штаты, вышла на улицы торговать телом? Или именно потому и бежала? Заниматься проституцией без ведома Старка, работая на самого себя, в Либерти нельзя. Ташу быстро выловили с улицы, но Тони что-то такое в ней разглядел, что не убил, а предложил приглядывать за его девочками. И не прогадал. Мамка-Таша держала свою клиентуру за яйца.  
С каждым их совместным молчаливым чаепитием Стив все больше ловит себя на мысли, что, какие бы грехи ни были на Наташе, они не делают ее мерзавкой без права на сочувствие. Возможно, останься с ней кто-то там в блокадном городе, все сложилось бы иначе. Или, может, не приключись война вообще, кем бы она могла быть? Матерью, женой? Учительницей? Может, даже ушла бы в науку.  
В любом случае за своих девочек она убьет. Да она и убивает по-видимому. На улицах до сих пор и не пахнет равноправием, защитой человеческих прав, минимальным уважением к чужому достоинству, так что между озабоченными ублюдками и беззащитными, бесправными девушками есть только один заслон. И это Таша.  
Может, мир не черно-белый? И нельзя всех разделить на лагеря зла и добра?  
— Спасибо, пора мне. — У Наташи чудовищный акцент, но говорит она хорошо. Романова встает и отряхивает брюки.  
Роджерс улыбается, встает из-за стола, чтобы проводить девушку.  
— Береги себя.  
— Ага. — Таша сбегает по лестнице, топая своими ботинками. Интересно, как бы она выглядела в платье и туфлях?  
Через час приходит Джеймс Роудс, но все его зовут Роуди. Это один из капореджиме Старка. Вся примечательность ситуации в том, что Роуди — чернокожий.  
Конечно, официально равноправие в Штатах процветает, политики делают особый упор на этом после победы над фашизмом. Но на деле…  
Роуди жил в крохотном городке в пятидесяти милях южнее Либерти, когда его дочка пошла в школу. Это был первый набор в классы после отмены раздельного обучения белых и цветных. Уже через час Роуди пришлось забрать дочку обратно. Девочку раздели, вытащили на улицу и изваляли в грязи на школьном дворе только потому, что она не похожа на своих одноклассников. Это вынудило Роуди оставить насиженное место, собрать нехитрые пожитки и приехать в Либерти. Он трудился какое-то время в доках, прежде чем познакомился со Старком.  
Дочка Джеймса оканчивает уже четвертый класс и больше не сталкивалась с насилием в школе, несмотря на то, что посещает смешанную школу.  
Стив осматривает зажившую рану на бедре Роуди.  
— Швы я снял, но ты все-таки постарайся сильно не нагружать эту ногу пока. Не прыгай, не бегай, и через недельку все будет как надо. — Роджерс похлопывает Роуди по плечу. — Тебе как обычно?  
Роуди испытывает нежную любовь к некрепко заваренному зеленому чаю и к шоколадным кексам.  
— Спасибо, но я побегу. Дел невпроворот, конец года, сам понимаешь. — Роуди шутливо салютует Стиву и покидает комнату, будто и не заходил вовсе.  
Может, мир не черно-белый?  
Роджерс убирает свою медицинскую сумку. Клинт, который Хоукай, как-то пошутил, что для них эта красно-бело-синяя сумка со звездой уже стала символом спасения. Теряя сознание от кровопотери и боли, они все цепляются взглядом за эту звезду в центре медицинской сумки, и почему-то сразу становится легче.  
Кстати, о Клинте… Киллер мафии. Но в то же время замечательный отец и муж. И Стив знает это не со слов кого-то. На прошлый День независимости Клинт пригласил Роджерса к ним. У семейства Бартонов замечательный домик в пригороде. Странно было осознать, что это тот же самый человек, которого называют Хоукай и боятся встретить в темном переулке.  
Стив принимается перебирать рисунки. Вот как раз-таки набросок играющих детей Клинта. Был ли у него выбор? И почему он стал убийцей на службе у Старка? После войны вчерашние солдаты оказались не у дел. Клинт, вернувшись с фронта, пошел на завод, но что-то там не заладилось, и Бартон оказался замешан в мафиозных разборках. Старк обеспечил защиту его семьи и снабдил постоянной работой.  
Клинт любит жасминовый чай и овсяные печения.  
Стив вздыхает и откладывает рисунок. Со следующего Роджерсу улыбается Сэм. Один из службы безопасности казино, солдат Лэнга. Мальчишка еще совсем. Каким-то образом умудрился окончить школу, будучи сиротой и несмотря на войну. После выпуска из приюта побирался по улицам. Так, баловство… Мелкие кражи, хулиганство. Потом однажды, благодаря неведомому стечению обстоятельств, попал в казино Старка, где обсчитал систему. Конечно, такое не ускользнуло от бдительного ока Тони. Парнишка оказался слишком умен, чтобы его пускать в расход, а Тони оказался слишком жаден до умных людей в своем окружении, так что этот вчерашний школьник теперь человек Железного Старка.  
Роджерс не любит латать этого паренька. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем Наташу. Слава богу, такое случилось всего дважды за этот год. И в эти два раза Сэм выпил все какао Стива и подчистую умял все конфеты.  
Как бы сложилась его судьба, не встреть он Старка?  
Вот совсем крохотная малышка. Она спит, держась за палец отца. Дочка Скотта Лэнга, капореджиме Старка. В свое время Скотт был солдатом семьи Павано, но, когда клан перешел полностью на торговлю наркотиками, Скотт взбунтовался. Вместе с тогда еще беременной женой он оказался во владениях Старка, и они смогли договориться. Тони как-то умудряется держать остальные четыре семьи Комитета подальше от Лэнгов, а Скотт в свою очередь обеспечивает бесперебойный доход от игорных заведений города.  
Стив принимал роды у жены Скотта впервые за свою практику. Помнится, он даже всплакнул потом, когда остался наедине с собой. Роджерс улыбается, вспоминая тот день, когда помог новому человеку появиться на этот свет.  
Лэнг любит черный чай слабой заварки и тосты с кленовым сиропом.  
Мир не добрый и не злой. Значит, и люди в нем не делятся на исключительно плохих и хороших?  
Стив перелистывает рисунки. Молот или Тор. Он пришел первым к Стиву и удерживает пальму первенства по количеству обращений за медицинской помощью. Личный телохранитель Тони. Здоровенный, но в душе сущий котенок. Впрочем, все, кого он закатал в бетон, о нем явно другого мнения. Не все немцы были фашистами, далеко не все поддерживали фашистскую идеологию, но разве после всех этих ужасных событий сможешь убедить в этом людей? Вот и семья Тора не смогла. Они вынуждены были оставить землю предков и отправиться в рискованное путешествие через океан, чтобы попытаться отстроить что-нибудь новое на новой земле. Старку единственному оказалось плевать на происхождение Тора, и он не побоялся нанять его. Так у Тони появился телохранитель Молот, любитель теплого молока с медом.  
На последнем рисунке изображен Брюс, держащий чашку. Доктор пьет исключительно ромашковый чай и отдает предпочтение простым леденцам. Человек, с которым Стив общается теснее всего. И, что самое жуткое, то самое первое впечатление как о мяснике на службе у убийцы полностью смылось в ходе знакомства. Брюс брался за аборты, но женщины во все времена делали прерывание беременности. Попавшие в трудную ситуацию девушки порой делали с собой немыслимые вещи, лишь бы избавиться от плода. Или, что хуже, сводки об умерщвленных собственными матерями младенцах становились все длиннее. Беннер обеспечивал женщинам проведение операции на высшем уровне. Стив уверен, что лично он бы никогда на такое не пошел, но все чаще у него крутится мысль, что судить Брюса он не имеет права.  
Роджерс осматривает все эти листки с рисунками. На них изображены люди далеко не хорошие, но… и не самые плохие. Вообще, наверное, о людях нельзя судить: хороший или плохой? Такой правильный, четкий мир Стива Роджерса, пошедший трещинами во время войны, сейчас рушится. Рушится с каждым рассказом этих людей. Рушится с каждой выпитой чашкой в их компании. Мир не черно-белый. А сам Стив Роджерс сейчас в буферной зоне. Все чаще та самая «светлая сторона» кажется ему искусственной, лживой насквозь, полной условностей и приписок мелким шрифтом, зато мир, отстроенный Тони Старком, привлекает откровенностью, пусть он жесток и циничен, зато он правдив и законы его просты и равны для всех без исключений.  
Роджерс убирает рисунки и бросает взгляд на забытый Старком пиджак, одиноко висящий на крючке у шкафа. В мире Тони Старка для Стива нашлось место, а в мире «света и добра» его осудили и выкинули из жизни только за то, что он другой и осмелился любить по-другому. Стив всегда был в мире с собой и с окружающей реальностью, этого не изменила даже смерть матери и осознание себя как гомосексуалиста. Но теперь все больше в нем растет протест. Гнев, зародившийся еще на фронте, с каждым днем набирает обороты. Ему нужно за что-то зацепиться, чтобы принять, наконец, сторону и позволить этому гневу выплеснуться.  
На тумбочке у кровати лежит приглашение на рождественскую вечеринку в доме Старка.

6

 

Тони устал от собственной вечеринки уже через час после начала. Он бы с удовольствием украл Пеппер и заперся с ней в какой-нибудь комнате с парочкой бутылок алкоголя в придачу. Но нет, нужно держать марку, ведь собрался весь свет города. Слава богу, в Комитете не принято гонять друг к другу в гости просто так, и все пять кланов штата видятся раз в год в январе, чтобы все обсудить. Так что сегодня здесь только прихлебатели из Либерти.  
Но их всех нужно поприветствовать, развлечь светской беседой и уверить в своей лояльности.  
— Мистер Старк?  
Тони поворачивает голову и видит, что Молот обменивается рукопожатием со Стивом.  
— Привет. Рад видеть. С Рождеством! — Дежурная улыбка в придачу и можно переходить к следующему гостю, но Роджерс подходит ближе и что-то протягивает.  
Старк делает шаг, уворачиваясь, и Тор реагирует тут же.  
— Позволь я заберу, Стив. Ты ведь знаешь, Босс ничего не берет с рук, — слегка виноватый и извиняющийся тон, и Молот ловко подхватывает сверток.  
— Мне так жаль! Я… забыл. — Роджерс выглядит таким несчастным. — Босс, я… очень рад вашему приглашению. Большая честь присутствовать здесь.  
— Угу. — Тони кивает, подозрительно глядя на сверток в руке своего телохранителя. — Это что?  
— Это подарок, — удивленно произносит Стив. — Я не знал, что можно подарить человеку, который может купить все, что ему вздумается, но… думаю, такую чушь вы себе не купите, а ведь в этом по большому счету и есть весь смысл подарков. — Роджерс нервно улыбается, совсем по мальчишески чешет затылок и шаркает ботинками.  
Тони думает о том, что Стив, наконец-то, прикупил себе новый костюм. Который на нем ужасно сидит. Боже… Как можно было сотворить кого-то настолько нелепым?!  
— Подарок? — Теперь очередь Старка выглядеть ошеломленным. — Не стоило. И что там?  
— Варежки и шарф.  
— Оу… Как это… мило с твоей стороны.  
У этого парня определенно есть талант ставить Тони Старка в тупик. Начиная с первой встречи с просьбой дать ему не денег, но работу, потом предлагая пирог и чай, когда к нему заявился босс мафии с пистолетом за пазухой, и вот сейчас протягивая подарок. Никто не дарит Старку подарков на Рождество! Все гости свято уверены, что само их присутствие уже благодать. И нате, пожалуйста, варежки и шарф. Очаровательно! И что дальше?  
Тони решает, что шепнет Брюсу, чтобы тот как-нибудь деликатно отвел Стива к их семейному портному за новым приличным костюмом, в котором Роджерс не будет выглядеть, как в мешке из-под картошки. Это и будет его ответный подарок.  
— Ну что ж… развлекайся, отдыхай, ни в чем себе не отказывай. — Тони мог бы обнять Стива и похлопать того по плечу, но тогда, чтобы никого из гостей не оскорбить, придется это проделать со всеми. На такой подвиг Старк не пойдет. Даже за варежки и шарф.  
— Вы забыли у меня пиджак, а я забыл его принести с собой. — Стив хмурится, словно это вселенская катастрофа.  
— Ничего страшного. Оставь себе. — Тони делает знак Тору, чтобы тот увел уже этого парня. Там очередь выстраивается, нельзя заставлять прокурора и судью ждать аудиенции.  
К полуночи Стив и Тони сталкиваются у фуршетного стола. Роджерс пару раз пил пиво с Баки, но шампанское попробовал впервые. Веселый напиток, правда, довольно коварный, пьется легко и приятно, но шум в голове нагоняет неожиданно, а движения Стива становятся все более плавными с каждым бокалом. Сейчас Стив высматривает эти чудо какие вкусные крошечные сэндвичи на один укус. Старк тянется к последнему на тарелке, когда понимает, что на него нацелился не он один.  
— Ой, простите… забирайте. — Роджерс отдергивает руку, увидев, у кого едва не увел сэндвич.  
И Тони забирает, проглатывает разом под грустный взгляд Стива.  
— Как вечеринка? — светски интересуется Старк, вытирая губы салфеткой.  
— Просто прекрасно! Я так… рад оказаться здесь. — Роджерс икает, пузырики в шампанском, конечно, веселят, но любят доставлять неудобства. — Извините.  
— На Новый год народу будет меньше. Только свои. Приходи, если нет других планов. — Старк отставляет полный бокал с шампанским, достает из ведерка со льдом запотевшую бутылку воды без газа и открывает ее.  
— А это удобно? Ну… наверное, ведь соберутся только близкие. — Стив чешет кончик носа и смотрит наверх на невероятно красивую люстру. Она словно доставлена из какого-то дворца. Хотя погоди! Это ведь и есть дворец! Раз тут живет Король, значит, его дом — дворец. Эта мысль почему-то ужасно веселит Стива. Он приглядывается к мужчине, пьющему воду, стоя рядом. От Старка приятно пахнет одеколоном. Почему-то Роджерс думает, что это не просто парфюмерная композиция, а особый аромат успешности, уверенности в себе, силы и доминирования.  
Тони отмахивается на слова Стива.  
— Приходи-приходи. — Старк отлипает от бутылки, а его собеседник не к месту вспоминает, что Тони сегодня вообще не пил. Здесь несметное количество алкоголя, а сам хозяин торжества трезв и весь вечер таскает один и тот же бокал. Почему, черт возьми, Стив это знает?! Он что, весь вечер пялился на Тони? Видимо, да. Роджерс слишком пьян, чтобы это анализировать.  
— Как соберешься домой, шепни мисс Поттс, она тебе организует доставку, — бросает Тони, уходя.  
— Да я и сам… могу себя доставить, — отвечает Стив, но Старк уже болтает с кем-то другим.  
Однако между делом Тони просит Пеппер проследить, чтобы их нетрезвый медик добрался домой без происшествий.  
Годы спустя Стив будет вспоминать ту ночь, когда, вернувшись с вечеринки, он зачем-то укутался в пиджак Старка да так и уснул. Это был первый тревожный звоночек, когда все еще можно было обратить вспять.

7

 

А вот новогоднюю вечеринку Тони любит. И не только потому, что на ней он может спокойно выпить, но по большей части потому, что можно не церемониться, можно пошло шутить и громко смеяться, заигрывать с Пеппер, возиться с малюткой Скотта, прятать подарки для детей Клинта по всем углам, взрывать хлопушки и дуть в дурацкие рожки, разбрасывать конфетти, есть руками, пихать Тора кулаком в бок и пытаться его повалить, убирать крепкий алкоголь подальше от Сэма, а Таше, наоборот, подливать побольше, радоваться, что Беннер выполз-таки из своей берлоги на свет божий.  
Тони взбирается на табурет, открывает шампанское и наливает его на пирамиду из фужеров. До Нового года остаются считанные минуты. Тор страхует Босса, а тот только посмеивается и балансирует на самом краю табурета с бутылкой в руке.  
— Друзья! Наконец-то мы дождались этого благословенного времени, когда у граждан нашей славной страны завелись деньги! И, — одобрительный гул, — они жаждут эти денежки потратить! Не забудем и про гонку вооружений, ведь, благодаря ей, мы смогли продать столько опасного железа нашему государству! Да здравствует общество потребления! Да здравствует паранойя политиков! Боже храни Америку! — Все разбирают бокалы, Тони, не слезая с табурета, ждет, когда огромные напольные часы у камина начнут бить полночь.  
Стив никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь будет пить за такие сомнительные вещи. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что надо будет непременно сходить в церковь на воскресную службу замолить этот досадный промах. Но с последним ударом часов он тоже поддается всеобщему веселью, обнимаясь с Брюсом и осушая бокал залпом.  
— А где Роуди? — спрашивает Роджерс у Беннера, когда все семейные разошлись, а остальные окунулись в настоящую вакханалию веселья.  
— Он предпочитает тихие семейные праздники. — Брюс пожимает плечами. — Наверное, мы ему до смерти надоедаем в остальные триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году, так что он берет своих дочку и жену и исчезает с нашего поля зрения.  
— А это… безопасно? — Стив хмурится.  
— Ну да. Роуди же не дурак. — Беннер с аппетитом вгрызается в ломтик дыни, и по его пальцам бежит сок.  
— Эй! Мои друзья медики! — раздается слева громкий голос. — О чем шепчетесь?  
— Босс, не смешивай. — Брюс как-то очень легко и привычно отбирает у Старка стакан с виски.  
— Ну глянь на него! Разве не тиран? — Тони поворачивается к Стиву и тычет пальцем в Беннера.  
— Вам действительно не стоит, — начинает Стив, но его перебивают.  
— И ты, Брут? — Тони с укоризной качает головой и отмахивается. — Уйду я от вас. Злые вы.  
— Пеппер меня распнет на кресте, если ты завтра не сможешь надиктовать кучу ответной корреспонденции с поздравлениями и благодарностями. — Брюс откладывает дынную корку и вытирает руки о полотняную салфетку.  
Старк посмеивается. Он вроде и пьян, и вроде абсолютно трезв. Стив не может этого понять, поймать настроение Босса. Он только улыбается и пьет, поглядывая на Тони поверх края бокала.  
— А вообще, Брюс, ты уверен, что хочешь поехать на эту конференцию? — Старк мгновенно становится серьезен и собран. — Путь неблизкий, другой штат… Времена, конечно, нынче спокойные, но ходит слушок, что Марчелли, капо Малыша Фрэнка, ждет со дня на день амнистии.  
Почему-то эта новость вынуждает Стива отставить бокал и напрячься. Поначалу он думает, что переживает за Брюса, но чуть позже до него доходит, что все дело в Старке. Это Тони переживает за Брюса. И почему-то его эмоции передаются Стиву электрическим импульсом.  
— Возьми с собой кого-нибудь из людей Роуди, — продолжает тем временем Старк.  
— Да, я бы хотел поехать с Майлзом Средним. Он толковый парень.  
— Бери. Сейчас солдаты Роуди относительно свободны, уверен, он сможет освободить для тебя Майлза. — Тони кивает, соглашаясь с их решением, и переводит взгляд на застывшего рядом Стива. — А ты чего притих? Кутеж в самом разгаре!  
Старк уходит, напоследок подмигнув Роджерсу. Стакан с виски так и остается на столе.  
— Что за конференция? — Стив старается скрыть свое удивление. Брюс ведь врач мафии! На какие конференции ему ездить?  
— Пригласили коллеги. Хотят обсудить новый метод фиксации сложных переломов. Канадцы что-то придумали. — Брюс улыбается Стиву. — Подробнее будет ужасно скучно, поверь мне.  
— И надолго?  
— На неделю. Ты справишься! — Беннер ободряюще сжимает плечо парня. — Я в тебя верю! Ничего ужасного не случится.  
Однако, Брюс оказывается в корне не прав.  
Стива вызывают рано утром около пяти. Почти сразу, как его принял на работу Старк, ему провели телефон в комнату, но еще ни разу им не пользовались. А тут звонок и взволнованный голос Пеппер.  
— Боссу плохо.  
Роджерс спросонок хватает свою сумку, кутается в шарф на бегу и вываливается на улицу под мерзкий мокрый снег. Он целых десять минут ловит такси, дрожащим голосом выпаливает адрес и просит поднажать.  
— Дам десятку сверху, если поскорее домчишь. — Стив хватает ртом воздух, он просит себя не паниковать, иначе с ним прямо здесь приключится приступ и помощь уже потребуется ему самому.  
Его привозят на какой-то завод, но, прочитав надпись на воротах, Стив понимает, что таксист не напутал.  
«Старк Индастриз».  
Тони, бледный, с выступившими на лбу каплями пота, сидит в кабинете старшего инженера. Пеппер уже сняла с него галстук и расстегнула пуговицы рубашки.  
— Откройте окно, — сразу же велит Стив, начиная копаться в своей сумке. — Он упал? Терял сознание?  
— Нет. Осел и сказал, что плохо ему.  
— Воды. — Стив выдавливает из блистера таблетку аспирина и нитроглицерина. — Эту разжевать и проглотить, вот так. Молодец. А эту под язык, не глотать. Вот и славно. Шум в ушах? — Тони отрицательно качает головой. — Рябь в глазах? Ну тогда подождем. Должно помочь. Мисс Поттс, вытащите у него ремень из брюк. Спасибо.  
Роджерс кладет прохладную руку на шею Старка и проверяет насколько скачет пульс.  
— И часто у него такое?  
— Раз в месяц стабильно. Иногда бывает хуже… И Брюс… Брюс делает непрямой массаж сердца. Однажды пришлось подключать дефибриллятор, — голос Пеппер срывается. Она пытается взять себя в руки и говорить четко и громко, однако это ей плохо удается.  
— Ясно. — Стив прикрывает глаза, считая пульс.  
Молчание в кабинете давит, хриплые вдохи Старка только усугубляют ощущение напряженного ожидания.  
— Нужно его уложить. — Роджерс выпрямляется.  
— Но куда? — Поттс озадаченно обводит комнату глазами.  
— На стол. Уберите все. Подложите под голову свернутый пиджак, — раздает указания Стив. — Нужно поднять ноги повыше… Давайте те книги! Живо!  
Пеппер хватает с полок бухгалтерские книги и какие-то справочники и тащит это все на стол, складывая стопкой у ног Тони.  
Бессменный страж Тони Тор ловко поднимает Босса на руки и перекладывает на стол.  
— Ну вот. Давайте, мистер Старк, приводите свое сердце в норму. Дышим плавно. Дышим медленно. Дышим глубоко, — приговаривает Стив, молясь, чтобы не пришлось делать инъекцию адреналина или массаж сердца. Роджерс стоит у стола так, чтобы Тони его видел, держит Старка за руку, чутко следя за пульсом. — Вот так… Вы Тони Старк. Сегодня четвертое января 1951 года. За окном премерзкая погода. А в этом чудном кабинете тепло и сухо. Мы дышим плавно. Дышим медленно. Дышим глубоко.  
Пульс перестает скакать, грудная клетка Тони двигается размеренно, он уже не издает хрипов, выступившая испарина пропала.  
— Посмотрите на меня, — произносит Стив, и Тони открывает глаза. — Хорошо. Говорить можете?  
— Да, — коротко отвечает Старк.  
— На сегодня больше никаких дел, — твердо говорит Роджерс. — Нет, и даже не спорьте. Если потребуется, я вас запру в комнате, привяжу к кровати и исколю снотворным. Мисс Поттс, отвезите мистера Старка домой и отмените все встречи хотя бы на ближайшие десять часов. Когда вы спали, Босс?  
— Прошлой ночью.  
— Двадцать минут? — скептично спрашивает Стив, выгибая бровь.  
Тони отводит взгляд. Ему ужасно хочется спорить, осадить парня, пригрозить, но усталость накатывает и накатывает, все сильнее утаскивая в сон.  
Тор относит Тони в машину, мисс Поттс кивает Стиву и садится за руль.  
— Хочешь экскурсию? — вдруг спрашивает Тор.  
— Ну да. Почему бы и нет?  
Сейчас едва полшестого утра, на заводе тихо, на улице противная слякоть, так что Стив решает согласиться.  
Он знает, что Старк занимается производством оружия, но это автомобильный завод. До прихода работников первой смены еще полчаса. Тор водит Стива по помещениям и цехам, рассказывая, что тут и как делают. Он с воодушевлением размахивает руками и снова и снова отмечает, что почти все новейшие разработки в устройстве двигателей, в топливной системе и в эргономике салонов придумывает сам Тони.  
— Эх, надо тебе наши оружейные показать! Вот там вообще. — Тор даже закатывает глаза от восторга. — Как этот человек умудряется придумывать подобные вещи? Он снабжал армию своими винтовками и пулеметами в войну. Смог даже старину Томми-гана модернизировать. А таскает с собой почему-то старый добрый кольт постоянно. Говорит, счастливый он у него. А знаешь, почему счастливый? — вдруг спрашивает Тор.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он из него не стрелял ни разу.  
— Таскает для выстрелов другой ствол? — насмешливо интересуется Стив, но, встретившись со взглядом Тора, теряется. — П-прости… я не хотел. Дурацкая шутка.  
Тони Старк. Да кто ты такой?! Продавец оружия и поставщик смерти, который сам не стреляет? Стив думает, что методы Тони, скорее всего, намного страшнее, раз ему и стрелять-то нет нужды.

8

 

Седьмого января звонок раздается снова, на этот раз днем. Стив подгоняет таксиста, размышляя, что, возможно, ему следует прикупить собственное транспортное средство, благо, средства теперь позволяют.  
Джарвис — дворецкий Тони — открывает дверь и торопливо провожает медика в рабочий кабинет Старка на жилом этаже.  
— Да не надо было вызывать вообще! Я в порядке, — недовольно бормочет Тони, лежа на кушетке.  
Стив понимает, что сил у Босса, чтобы орать, попросту нет, однако молчать совсем обида не дает.  
— Меньше кофе, больше сна, никакой жирной пищи, и жить вам еще сотню лет. — Роджерс ловко натягивает манжету тонометра на руку Тони. — Но увы… Кофе-кофе-кофе, сон для слабаков, и… Вы ведь питаете слабость к чизбургерам, да, Босс? А снеки? Ну конечно… Ваше время так дорого стоит, что вы питаетесь, как бедняк.  
— В смысле? — Старк внимательно смотрит на Стива.  
— Там, где я рос и живу по сей день, только бедняки питаются, как вы. Наспех, жирно и не насыщаясь, а забивая голод.  
— Ну что там? Жить буду? — Тони краем глаза смотрит на показатели давления.  
— Джарвис, будьте добры, принесите Боссу крепкого черного чая и темного шоколада, если есть. Спать вы, конечно, не ляжете, верно? — Стив убирает свои приборы в сумку и садится рядом с лежащим Тони.  
Старк мотает головой и откидывается на подушки, вздыхая.  
— Тогда чай и шоколад. Мисс Поттс?  
— Спасибо, Стивен. Я прошу остаться у нас на пару дней. — Пеппер договаривает, уже когда они покидают кабинет. — Он пришел после встречи семей сам не свой, пытался напиться, но. — Женщина взмахивает рукой, морщится и трет переносицу. Договаривать не нужно, Стив и так все понял.  
— Конечно. В какой комнате мне обосноваться?  
— Я провожу.  
Так Роджерс оказывается под одной крышей с Железным Старком.  
Причины такого нервного напряжения Босса становятся ясны уже к вечеру. Мисс Поттс просит Стива измерить давление Тони перед сном. Старк, не обращая внимания на медика, продолжает обсуждать с Пеппер итоги встречи. Стив не знает: это проявление высшего доверия или его просто не воспринимают всерьез, считая слишком незначительной личностью, чтобы замечать. Роджерс уверен, что второе предположение верно.  
— Павано опять взъелись на Скотта. Вроде как получается, он до сих пор их человек. Раз жив — значит в семье. И он их предал, не подчинившись приказу поставлять наркоту на север… Гамбетти и Анчелотти в этот раз поддержали Павано! Представляешь?! Сукины дети… Спелись! Этот чертов наркобизнес их здорово сплотил.  
— И что теперь? — Пеппер откладывает бумаги и, сложив на них руки, внимательно смотрит на Тони. Свет настольной лампы падает на нее, тень женщины на стене почему-то напоминает Стиву какую-то мифическую хищную птицу. Одно слово Босса, и она ринется в бой.  
— Надо его убрать с улиц и казино. Пусть отсидятся с семьей в безопасном месте, пока я… не разберусь.  
— Может, лучше Клинт?  
— Боже, Пеп! Я буду делать то, что умею лучше всего: договариваться! А ты что подумала, мерзавка?  
Пеппер хмыкает, а Тони смеется. Стив не знает, что уж там подумала про себя мисс Поттс, он-то как раз-таки решил, что Старк собирается убивать. И испытал невероятное облегчение, услышав, что методы Тони иные. Впрочем, неизвестно еще, что Босс подразумевает под своим «договариваться».  
Роджерс заканчивает процедуры и начинает убирать тонометр.  
— Ну что там у меня?  
— Немного понижено, но, думаю, ничего страшного ночью не приключится. — Роджерс поднимается, прихватив сумку.  
— Ага, ладно. Выпить хочешь?  
— Нет, и вам не советую.  
— Ой да брось! Это Пеппер так на тебя влияет? Зануды, — бормочет Тони, оправляя домашний халат. Он шлепает в своих турецких туфлях к столу и принимается перебирать конторские книги, которые ему принесли для сверки.  
— Доброй ночи, Босс.  
— Да, давай. Спи крепко и следи, чтоб клопы не кусали.  
— А здесь есть клопы? — удивляется Стив, но Тони и Пеппер уже погружены в работу и не замечают его.

Договориться у Тони не получается. Тахикардия становится его постоянной спутницей, тошноту и головокружение Босс просто игнорирует, но Стив уверен, они его тоже досаждают. Пеппер с каждым днем все мрачнее: Малыш Майки, принявший дела у Скотта, пока тот временно отстранен, не справляется, и это тормозит львиную долю денежного потока, финансовые дела путаются, и вся Империя Старка буксует. Если бы не дальновидность и деловое чутье Тони и постоянная перестраховка Пеппер, они бы уже огребли нехилых проблем. Сейчас клан трясло, но фундамент был слишком прочен, чтобы развалиться от подобного.  
Роджерс возвращается домой спустя неделю, и к нему почти через день начинает захаживать Сэм. То граната взорвется, то машину заминируют, то стрелок объявится, то еще какая напасть. Был даже отравляющий газ. Майки становится мишенью номер один, и потому его люди подвергаются самым частым нападениям. Возвращается Брюс, и Стиву становится чуть полегче, впрочем, то, какими мрачными становятся парни из раза в раз, говорит Роджерсу, что, возможно, ему придется снова искать работу в скором времени.  
Он сидит у моста на скамейке и разглядывает прохожих. Эти люди живут и даже не замечают, какая ужасная бойня происходит на улицах города. Либерти уже пустили кровь, и если верить мрачным предсказаниям Брюса: скоро развяжется форменная война, вместо улиц будут канавы полные мяса и крови, если срочно не найти выход. Стив допивает кофе и бросает стаканчик в урну. Либерти чист от наркотиков и венерических болезней (девочки Таши работают в лучших условиях, чем некоторые секретарши), благодаря строгому контролю Старка. Но что взамен? Сеть игорных заведений опутала город. Алкоголь, бордели. И оружие. Роджерс ненавидит оружие со времен войны, он его не боится, но ненавидит. А Тони постоянно трудится над тем, чтобы оно лучше убивало. В Либерти вооружены все, такое чувство, что револьвер горожанину выдают вместе со свидетельством о рождении! Однако Стив не наивный дурачок, чтобы не понимать: альтернативы нет. Реальной, работающей альтернативы нет. Можно, конечно, мечтать, пуститься в разнос и навоображать равенство и братство, сытый мир без насилия, а смысл? Ничего из этого не работает.  
Всем правят деньги. А если не деньги, то страх. Увы, иных работающих принципов нет.  
Однако выпуск оружия дает людям работу, а властям приток денег в бюджет, которые шли на нужды города. Автомобили тоже хорошо продаются, но все же оружие вернее. Азартные игры и бордели снимают социальное напряжение. Организованная преступность Старка давит мелочь вроде карманников, насильников, квартирных воров и тому подобных. Все так… Роджерс трясет головой, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от непрошеных мыслей. Его это не касается. Он обычный медик, вот и все.  
Но избавиться от этого тянущего ощущения уже невозможно, словно он в самом эпицентре событий, словно даже от такой пешки, как он, зависит исход всей партии.

9

 

Старк откладывает кипу подписанных бумаг и трет глаза. Покушение на Майки здорово достали их всех, но ничего с этим не поделать: все нити обрублены весьма грамотно. Клинт разобрался с теми двоими из русской мафии, кто осмелился взять заказ на человека Старка, но дальше глухой тупик. Кто заказчик? Конечно, Анчелотти! Тут к гадалке не ходи! Но доказательств нет, а без них… Тони просто развяжет войну, сделав ответный выпад. Были бы зацепки, можно было бы прижать к ногтю и призвать к ответу при всех, тогда да, у Старка святое право мстить, и никто из остальных семей не решился бы вякать.  
Однако в реальности все очень плохо. Паршиво, прямо скажем.  
Деликатный стук в дверь вытаскивает Старка из тяжелых дум.  
— Заходи, Роуди. — Только он может так стучать.  
— Босс? Добрый вечер. Не отвлекаю? — Капо, бесшумно ступая по паркету, подходит к столу, но не садится в кресло напротив.  
— Садись и рассказывай. Что случилось?  
— На днях, — Роуди принимает предложение и, поддернув брюки, садится, — заходил к Стиву. И он сказал, что Джейми, один из моих ребят, потенциальный перебежчик.  
— Что? — Тони наклоняет голову, будто это поможет ему лучше услышать и понять сказанное.  
— Джейми Крысолов нас сдаст.  
— И это тебе сказал наш медик?  
— Ну да. И я доверяю этому парню. — Роуди делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Одним словом, решил присмотреться к Крысолову. И да, поганец бегает к Анчелотти каждый второй вторник за добавкой. Морфий, Босс. Уж не знаю, как проглядел. — Капо опускает голову.  
Старк должен был бы пристрелить показательно и Джейми, и Роуди. Грехи твоих людей — твои грехи. И отвечаешь за своих людей как за себя.  
Однако Старк только вздыхает.  
— А медик как узнал?  
— Ну он же медик.  
— Мда уж… Как ты такое пропустил, Роуди? Ладно, разберись сам. Как посчитаешь нужным, — уточняет Тони. — Он нас сдаст. Думаю, уже сдал, раз на Майки столько покушений.  
— Нет, судя по всему. Что-то, да, конечно, сливает, но не все. Крысолов не последний человек в моей структуре, если бы он заговорил… я бы тут не сидел, Босс.  
— И поэтому разберись сам. Не вынуждай меня… делать то, чего я не хочу, Роуди. Не доводи до греха. — Старк выпрямляется в кресле и внимательно смотрит на своего капо, тот кивает.  
Хороший босс бы вырезал всю структуру Роуди, вырвал опухоль, пока метастазы не поразили весь организм, но Старк не делает этого.  
Надеется, что Роуди сам разберется и Тони не придется влезать. Капо покидает кабинет с ощущением, что родился заново. Отныне его семья будет праздновать этот день как второй день рождения Роудса.  
— Пеппер, вызвони-ка мне нашего дорогого медика, который не доктор Беннер.  
— Стивен. Стивен Роджерс, — уточняет Пеп со вздохом. — Будет сделано.  
Стив собирается пойти в ближайший парк порисовать, но как раз, когда он уже стоит у двери, чтобы покинуть комнату, звонит мисс Поттс.  
В кабинете Тони пахнет табаком и дорогим деревом. Кажется, недавно поставили какую-то новую мебель. Возможно, этот стол вишневого дерева? Роджерс приглядывается, запоминая, пригодится для рисунка, хорошая вещь.  
— Стив, присаживайся. — Старк отходит от окна и встает у мини-бара, за спиной у Роджерса. Стива это очень нервирует, но выбора нет.  
— Роуди заходил.  
— Да, я думаю, что знаю, о чем вы говорили. Джейми, верно? Он предаст. Морфий… не дает выбора. — Стив вздыхает и разводит руками.  
— С ним разберутся. — Тони садится напротив, но не через стол, а рядом, на соседнее кресло для посетителей. — Как узнал? Почему сказал Роуди?  
— Это ведь человек Роуди. Я решил, что о таких вещах он должен знать. Вообще я думал, он уже в курсе. — Стив чешет кончик носа.  
— Что еще ты знаешь?  
— Ничего важного. Если вдруг что… сообщу сразу.  
— Ладно. Договоримся так, если вдруг что, — Тони наклоняется вперед, и Стива обдает запахом одеколона и сигаретного дыма, — ты сообщаешь напрямую мне. Все, что посчитаешь важным, подозрительным, странным… На твое усмотрение. Я разберусь, что стоит внимания, а что ерунда.  
— Да, Босс.  
И пока Тони крутит в руках перьевую ручку и внимательно, практически не мигая, изучает лицо парня напротив, Стив так же пристально изучает руки Босса. Руки очень странные, необычные. Длинные пальцы с ухоженными ногтями идеальной формы подошли бы либо девушке, либо скрипачу. Или девушке-скрипачу? Но вот сами кисти широкие, крепкие, следы от мелких ожогов и порезов испещряют кожу, есть и зарубцевавшиеся шрамы, и свежие только подживающие ранки. Роджерс вспоминает рисунки из газеты: размолотые в кашу головы, брызги мозгового вещества и крови, осколки костей, погруженные в плоть, вдавленные в лицо носы и вывалившиеся из глазниц глазные яблоки. Это руки убийцы. Идеальные линии его самозарядных пистолетов, что так удобно ложатся в руку и помогают даже новичку отстоять свою безопасность, винтовки, дальнобойность которых спасла много жизней во Второй мировой, мягкий рокот двигателей под капотом машин, доступных рабочему среднего звена, элегантность салонов авто премиум-класса. Это руки творца.  
— Тогда всего доброго, Стив. — Старк машет в сторону двери ручкой и улыбается.  
Роджерс кивает и выходит. Покинув здание, он оглядывается по сторонам, размышляя, отправиться домой или все же пойти где-нибудь порисовать. В конце концов решает, что запах свежих пончиков из кафетерия напротив слишком соблазнителен, чтобы его проигнорировать.  
Официантка получает скрученную из салфетки розу, а на столе вместе с щедрыми чаевыми лежит куча исчерканных листков с изображением рук.

10

 

Майки все-таки грохнули. Обидно, конечно, хороший был человек, верный солдат, весельчак и балагур. Расправа с Джейми не сходит с первых полос газет где-то неделю, очень яркий показатель, к слову. Потом на смену этой сенсации приходит новость о беременности одной из молодых звездочек Голливуда от скандально известного продюсера родом из Либерти. Так что Иуда из Либерти, как Джейми Крысолова прозвали репортеры, благополучно забыт. Жизнь продолжается, господа присяжные заседатели.  
Старк курит, облокотившись о капот машины, и разглядывает многоквартирный социальный дом, в котором живет Стив Роджерс.  
Майки мертв, снова грядут перестановки. А единственный человек, способный занять место капо, ответственного за игорные заведения, — это Сэм. Тони морщится. Молодость может сыграть с человеком плохую шутку, что-то может выйти из-под контроля, амбиции и эмоции — взрывоопасная смесь. Старк трет лоб и затягивается. Зачем он сюда приехал? За советом. Мда уж, дожили. Однако, Стив после того памятного разговора больше не объявлялся, не приходил, не звонил. Тони одобряет такое: значит, не досужий сплетник, не пытается выслужиться за счет других и не болтун.  
— Приветики. — Старк входит, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
— Добрый день, Босс. Чем обязан? — Стив убирает пальто и шляпу Тони. — Чаю?  
— Кофе. Есть? — Старк подходит к кровати, садится, закидывает ногу на ногу и поднимает глаза на Стива.  
— Да, сейчас сварю. У меня есть печенье и шоколад, и еще пончик с малиновым джемом. Правда, он только один и вчерашний. — Роджерс колдует с джезвой и плитой, а Тони размышляет о том, что ему хочется наплевать на все и свалить с Пеппер куда-нибудь на острова.  
— Шоколад.  
— Тогда пончик съем я. — Что-то лязгает, стучит, шипит, и по комнате распространяется восхитительный аромат кофе. — Ну вот и мы.  
Стив ставит на стол чашку с кофе для Тони и стакан с молоком для себя, шоколадки в вазе на высокой ножке и пончик в тарелке с каким-то пестрым рисунком.  
— Будто к бабушке заглянул, ей-богу, — посмеивается Тони, пересаживаясь за стол.  
— Думаю, все оценили иронию того, что Джейми нашли повешенным с тридцатью пенни в носке. — Стив хмыкает, пододвигая к себе тарелку с пончиком.  
— Тебе понравилось? — Тони ухмыляется. Не улыбается— именно ухмыляется, и в нем проскальзывает что-то неуловимое и опасное. Роджерс пожимает плечами, избегая прямого ответа, и набивает рот выпечкой.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сообщить? — Старк специально произносит эту обтекаемую фразу намекающим тоном, ожидая увидеть реакцию Стива.  
Но тот остается спокоен и безмятежен, что свойственно только людям с чистой совестью. Или очень хладнокровным и сдержанным?  
— Тогда к делу. Майки мертв, упокой Господь его душу. И мне снова нужно кого-то поставить на место капореджиме. А еще… — Тони поджимает губы и все же решает говорить начистоту: — Джейми дал достаточно полезных сведений, чтобы мы смогли поймать людей Анчелотти. Они не отвертятся от того факта, что смерть Майки на их совести. Но вендетта… Знаешь, как это бывает? Один брат убивает кого-то, за это убивают его брата, потом семья А, та, что начала, снова решает кого-то убить в семье Б в отместку за своего. Братьев уже нет, они мертвы, но подключаются двоюродные. Потом еще и еще, пока не дойдет до седьмой воды на киселе. В конце концов бойню продолжают те, кто вообще уже не понимает из-за чего сыр-бор. Оно того не стоит, хотя видит бог, Майки был хорошим человеком, моим хорошим человеком.  
— Как Скотт? — переводит тему Стив, Тони морщится от недовольства, но отвечает.  
— Я поселил их у себя. Для них теперь опасно даже в самом безопасном из наших убежищ… А в логово Железного Старка желающих сунуться поменьше, чем еще куда бы то ни было. Ставить Сэма опасно в первую очередь для него самого. Вероятно, придется Вирджинии вспомнить за что ее прозвали Пеппер. — Старк откусывает от шоколадки.  
— Знаете, стрихнин — очень сильный яд. Но вот в чем его особенность, — Роджерс отпивает молока и слизывает капельку, оставшуюся в уголке губ, — если его подмешать в кокаин, никто не заметит подвоха.  
Тони какое-то время пристально изучает рисунок на тарелке из-под пончика, затем переводит взгляд на свою чашку с кофе. Вроде никакого странного привкуса не было…  
— Правильно я думал, что люди, способные возвращать к жизни, виртуозно умеют ее отнимать. — Пальцы Старка барабанят по столу.  
— Ну, — Стив пожимает плечами, смахивает крошки со стола в блюдце, — как говорил Шерлок Холмс: врачи опаснее всех прочих преступников, у них крепкие нервы и обширные познания.  
— Что ж, Стивен Роджерс, рад был поболтать. — Тони встает из-за стола, проходит к двери, одевается.  
Он покидает жилище Стива полный разнообразных дум. Это, конечно, не их метод, но и времена дворовых разборок прошли.  
Баки сталкивается с каким-то мужиком в пальто и шляпе. Бородка и цепкий взгляд напоминают ему недавно просмотренный фильм про гангстеров. Барнс со смешком отмахивается от ассоциации, взбегает по ступенькам вверх, громко стучится и толкает дверь, зная, что у Стива незаперто.  
— Привет!  
— Оу, привет. — Стив убирает чашки со стола.  
— Кого принимал? М-м-м, кофе пахнет. — Баки принюхивается и внаглую лезет инспектировать холодильник друга. — Что вкусненького прячешь?  
— Печеньки на верхней полке, а кофе кончился. Чаю?  
— Какао? — Барнс уже стянул упаковку печенья и усаживается с ней за стол.  
— Ладно. — Роджерс улыбается и принимается заваривать напиток для друга. — Какие новости?  
— Да в целом никаких особых вестей. — Баки ест печение всухомятку и громко разговаривает с набитым ртом. Крошки разлетаются только так.  
— Слушай, Бак, давно хотел тебя спросить… Какие у тебя ощущения после войны? — Стив ставит кружки с какао и садится за стол.  
— Кошмары спать не дают. Или голод, — фыркает друг в ответ. — А так… Не знаю. С чего интерес?  
— Тебе нужна работа? — вдруг с серьезным видом спрашивает Роджерс.  
— Не помешало бы. Что за работа?  
— Наверное, то же самое, чем ты занимаешься на Арене. Иногда то, чем мы занимались на войне.  
— А чем мы занимались на войне? — Баки отставляет кружку и надкушенное печение.  
— Убивали.  
— Мы защищали…  
— Мы убивали, — веско произносит Стив, и эти слова почти физически ощутимы. — Мы убивали, нас убивали. А что в итоге? ВВП страны подскочило? За это мы проливали пот и кровь? Сегрегация и сексизм как процветали, так и процветают, в придачу мы начали охоту на коммунистических ведьм.  
— Какая муха тебя укусила? — удивляется Баки, не совсем понимая, к чему все это ведет.  
— Не знаю, но мне все чаще кажется, что вокруг театр абсурда. Что все это, — Стив водит пальцами по воздуху, словно пытаясь ухватить подходящее слово, — иллюзия. Не может такое происходить в адекватном мире.  
— Я понимаю твою обиду, — вдруг произносит Баки, догадываясь, в чем суть всего этого странного монолога. — Ты прошел войну во имя своей страны и не сделал ничего плохого, а тебя упекли в психушку и…  
— Не понимаешь, — спокойно обрывает его Стив. — Даже не представляешь. И знаешь? Слава богу, что не представляешь.  
Они какое-то время молчат, глядя друг на друга.  
— На кого ты работаешь? — наконец нарушает тишину Баки.  
— На единственного во всем городе человека, которому все равно, что я педик.  
— И почему мне кажется, что это… кто-то, стоящий вне закона.  
— Если этот закон дает преимущество по цвету кожи или по иным дурацким критериям, то плевать я хотел на этот закон.  
— Так ладно. Хватит. Давай по порядку. Начнем с простого. На кого работаешь? — Баки хмурится, складывает руки перед собой, сложив пальцы в замок, и ждет ответа.  
— Тони Старк. Это имя о чем-нибудь говорит?  
— Погоди… Это что? Железный Старк? Он же владелец Арены! Ты же не приемлешь насилие! Только что тут распинался о бессмысленности войны!  
— Это как посмотреть. Вот ты туда зачем пошел?  
— Ну… денег заработать.  
— Вот. — Стив тычет пальцем в стол. — Он дает возможность заработать пару долларов тем, на кого нашему государству в общем-то насрать. У тебя была альтернатива: ограбить кого-нибудь или пойти на Арену, верно? А без Тони выбора бы не было.  
— Тони, значит… ну-ну. — Баки нервно откашливается. — И кем ты у него?  
— Медик, кем еще? Он считает: каждый должен заниматься тем, что у него хорошо получается.  
— Прекрасно. А ты не думал, как зарабатывает свои деньги твой драгоценный Тони?  
— Я не думал. Я знаю. У него заводы и фабрики. Да, он продает оружие, но он открывает рабочие места, следит за тем, чтобы в Либерти был порядок, а еще…  
— Господи! Стив, ты себя слышишь? — Барнс вскакивает и нервно обходит свой стул. — Проституция его кормит! Бои без правил! Продажа спиртного и азартные игры! Его порядки обеспечиваются волчьими законами!  
— А что если иначе нельзя? — тихо спрашивает Стив. — С нами нельзя? С нами… людьми? Вообще всеми людьми.  
— Этот разговор бессмысленный, Стив. — Баки трет переносицу и грузно плюхается на стул обратно. — Потому что ты… предвзят. Я вспомнил этого мужика. Видел его как-то мельком перед боем.  
— Какого мужика?  
— Не придуривайся! Мужика, который выходил от тебя. Встретил его на лестничной площадке. Это же Тони, да? Холеный красавец, богатый при чем. — Барнс вспоминает взгляд, и у него мурашки бегут по спине. Что общего может быть у такого человека и его Стива?! Однако разговор обнажает наличие этого самого общего. Может, даже у Стива с Тони гораздо больше общего, чем с ним, Баки?  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? Что значит «предвзят»? — Роджерс усилием воли вынуждает себя не стискивать нервно пальцы.  
— Он тебе… нравится? — Барнс вынужден прокашляться, чтобы его слова можно было хоть немного разобрать.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное, он никому не должен нравится. Наверное, он и все его люди — люди вне закона, вне морали, вне общества. Но, Баки, в свете последних событий в моей жизни мне упрямо вбивали в голову одну простую истину. Знаешь какую? Что я вне закона, вне морали, вне общества. Просто… кажется я нашел свое место. Извращенцу типа меня самое то находиться в их компании. Так что… Все это, — Роджерс обводит вокруг, показывая комнату, подразумевая весь мир, вероятно, — не для меня. А мир Тони — мой мир, реальный мир, в который я вписываюсь, который мне рад, которому я… нужен.  
— Ох, приятель… Я тебя не узнаю. — Баки протягивает руки и кладет их на стол ладонями вверх. Привет из их общего детства.  
— Я сам себя не узнаю. — Стив накрывает руки друга своими. Они давно так не делали. Своеобразный жест доверия и дружбы появился, когда им было лет по десять и пропал, когда они пошли на войну. Однако сейчас он оказывается очень к месту.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я был не в психушке, а во льдах. Был там долго-долго, и выбрался оттуда уже кто-то другой.  
— Ну что ж… думаю, я смогу подружиться и с этим… кем-то другим, а? Как считаешь? — Барнс склоняет голову к плечу и улыбается.  
— Думаю, сможешь. — Стив улыбается в ответ, и дальше они пьют остывший какао в дружелюбном молчании.  
Но Барнс все равно отказывается от предложенной другом помощи в поиске постоянной работы.  
Тем временем в курительной комнате Старка звонит телефон.  
— Все сделано, Босс, — отчитывается Наташа.  
— Умничка, — отвечает Тони и, повесив трубку, откидывается на спинку кресла, закидывает ноги на пуфик и пускает кольцо дыма в потолок.

11

 

Одноглазый Сэмюэль рассыпает дорожку из кристалликов белого цвета и вдыхает сквозь скрученную долларовую банкноту. В горле немного горчит, но Сэмюэль меняет ноздрю, вдыхает вторую дорожку и откидывается назад, ожидая прихода. Через семь минут ему начинает казаться, что воздуха в комнате катастрофически мало. Его грудная клетка ходит ходуном. Челюсти сжимаются, желваки выпирают, а зубы словно вот-вот раскрошатся, так сильно он их стискивает. Звуки проезжающих по улице машин неимоверно громки, а свет даже сквозь опущенные жалюзи слепит, ест глаза. Мужчина стонет, пытается сползти ниже по спинке дивана, пытается прикрыть глаза рукой, но не выходит. Внезапно его резко выгибает жесткой дугой, Сэмюэль опирается на затылок и пятки. Через сорок пять самых ужасных минут в его жизни мужчина умирает.  
На другом конце города капо Леоне, человек Анчелотти, находит своего сына мертвым, изуродованным сардонической улыбкой.  
И еще несколько десятков человек разной степени важности для семьи умирают один за другим.  
Все указывает на то, что кокаин из партии, поставленной домом Анчелотти, содержит убойную дозу смертоносной примеси стрихнина. А где есть смесь, там есть и оставленный про запас чистый. В добавок стрихнин — не та вещь, с которой шутят. Цепная реакция из подозрений, недовольства, давно затаенной обиды, казавшейся мелочной столько лет, а тут вдруг вырвавшейся под предлогом того, что Босс Анчелотти не делится с собственными людьми и подставляет своих, вспыхивает и разгорается пожаром. Эффект домино неумолим, и вся система рушится изнутри. Кровавая революция в одном отдельно взятом городе.

Одним погожим февральским утром к завтракающим Тони и Пеппер приходит Роуди, извиняется за беспокойство и сообщает весть о том, что клан Анчелотти пал, а их сферы влияния и территорию следует разделить между оставшимися кланами Комитета.  
— Все капо остальных глав тоже в курсе, Босс.  
— Думаю это достаточный повод собраться второй раз за год. Да, детка?  
Пеппер только кивает, продолжая задумчиво поглощать панкейки. Свои мысли эта мудрая женщина решает оставить при себе, но она видит, как горят глаза Тони, как тот посмеивается чему-то своему. Ситуация со стрихнином не метод Железного Старка и даже не метод Пеппер. Хм, стоит ли переживать, что у Босса появился некто столь опасный?  
В это время Стив смотрит на здание католического храма, который он посещает львиную долю своей жизни. Заходить почему-то не хочется. Это, конечно, дом божий и каждому в нем рады, но не сегодня. Да и вообще… наверное, никогда не будут рады больше. В любом правиле есть исключения, в данном случае исключение — это Стив. Он садится на кованую скамейку, мокрую от снега и насквозь стылую, достает альбом и, не обращая внимания на пятна от тающих снежинок, принимается делать набросок.

12

 

К весне Скотт все-таки убеждает Тони, что ему нужно выйти из укрытия и вновь встать у руля, потому что иначе уже никак. В игорном бизнесе нужна хватка, сила и твердость, которых у Пеппер попросту не оставалось, ведь ей приходилось разбираться не только с делами казино, но и курировать все остальные проекты Старка. Так что Лэнг возвращается на свое место, когда Тони обнаруживает подругу насквозь больной гриппом и пытающейся провести собрание.  
Босс Павано заткнулся, его приспешник Анчелотти оказался дискредитирован, так что клан Павано счел за благо помалкивать отныне. Ситуация с Лэнгом вновь ушла с повестки дня, а Тони смог выдохнуть.  
Одна мысль не дает Старку покоя. Сумасбродная, совершенно безумная, но все же… это идея не дает спать по ночам. В итоге он идет за советом к Пеппер.  
— Ты свихнулся, — просто отвечает она, грея руки о чашку с кофе. — Мы ведь говорим об одном и том же Стиве Роджерсе? О нашем медике?  
— Да! Но нет-нет, милая Пеп! Послушай! Ты ведь уже поняла, что ситуация с нашим другом Анчелотти не просто так приключилась. А идея шла… вот именно оттуда, ага. В нем есть что-то. В этом парне. Давай попробуем! Что мы теряем? Этот жалкий пригород, бывшую вотчину Анчелотти? Этот мерзкий кварталишко с насквозь обдолбанными бедняками без порток, которые нам достались при дележке? Брось! Гиблый проект, так почему бы не дать его в качестве испытательного полигона этому парню? — Тони в возбуждении ходит кругами и размахивает руками. — Он благотворно влияет на команду, умеет как-то, выходит у него это. Попробуем дать ему людей и возможности и посмотрим, что выйдет.  
— А если выйдет… что-нибудь не то? Если все выйдет из-под контроля? — Пеппер делает глоток и ставит свою подпись на документе, достает следующий, скользит по листку глазами и подталкивает его Тони. — Тут подпиши.  
Старк затыкается, внимательно прочитывает документ, подписывает и возвращает помощнице.  
— Если однажды он постучится в твою дверь, а как откроешь, вырвет тебе сердце? А вокруг будут стоять твои люди и смеяться? Но да, ты сможешь утешиться тем, что Стив сплотил команду, ага.  
— Не драматизируй, Пеп! Что за… бред ты несешь? Кто кому сердце вырвет? — Тони посмеивается.  
— Ну не вырвет, так сожжет, м? Мы его толком не знаем. Официальная биография не в счет. Он что, так круто отсасывает? С чего такое внимание?  
— Никто никому не отсасывал. — Старк морщится, будто съел что-то противное. — Нужно ведь и доверять людям, не думаешь?  
— Нет, не в нашем случае. Но хозяин-барин. Как скажешь — так и сделаем.  
— Тогда оформляй бумаги, стандартный договор. — Тони уже с головой погружен в чертежи нового двигателя.

Стив ощупывает Тора, затем, одобрительно хмыкнув, выдавливает на пальцы мазь, растирает в ладонях, согревая, и принимается наносить субстанцию на огромный фиолетовый синяк на боку парня.  
— Ребра в порядке, но ты все-таки сходи к Брюсу, пусть сделает рентген, возможна трещина. Эту мазь наноси утром и перед сном, давай подсохнуть, прежде чем одеться.  
Тони в это время терпеливо ждет своей очереди, стоя у окна и наблюдая за возней голубей на улице. Старк привез Молота, которому вчера здорово досталось в потасовке в одном из баров.  
— Босс?  
— Подожди в машине, я скоро.  
Тор без лишних вопросов прощается со Стивом, благодарит за мазь и уходит. Конечно, втайне Молот очень жалеет, что ему не угоститься теплым молоком, в которое Стив каким-то образом умудряется добавить ровно столько меда, сколько нужно.  
— Кофе?  
— Нет, спасибо. Садись, надо поговорить. — Тони присаживается на стул, уже привычным для Стива взглядом осматривает его и приступает к делу: — Итак, есть у меня маленький кусок никчемной территории в бывших владениях Анчелотти. Место гиблое. Но хоть шерсти клок, как говорится… Когда ты пришел ко мне, ты сказал, что будешь хорошим солдатом. Так вот у меня к тебе предложение.  
Роджерс спокоен и собран, но это только с виду, внутри просто извержение вулкана происходит! Он натянут, как струна, и вот-вот порвется от напряжения.  
— Я хочу дать тебе этот кусок земли, там квартал всего-то, посадить своим человеком и надеюсь дождаться какой-нибудь… прибыли. Изучи специфику, придумай что-нибудь. Богадельни ни к чему, сразу говорю. И еще… Старк наркотой не торгует. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты узнал, что бывает с теми, кто меня ослушается. Искренне не хотелось бы. Так как?  
— Вы говорили, что каждый должен заниматься тем, что у него хорошо получается. А потом берете и предлагаете мне, — Стив тычет себя пальцем в грудь, — встать во главе ваших людей, пусть даже на таком жалком клочке земли?  
— Ну да. У тебя хорошо получается смазать коллектив. Странно звучит, знаю. Но внутренние конфликты, которые неизбежны при тесном сотрудничестве большого количества людей, ослабли с твоим появлением в нашей компании. — Тони складывает руки на столе и решает немного пооткровенничать: — Я встал у руля западного квартала Либерти, когда дон Страччи пустил себе пулю в лоб. Этот сраный маразматик испугался и бросил нас. Он был добрым стариком, ты не подумай, принял меня, допустил к делу. Всем своим умениям я обязан его людям, взявшим меня под крыло. Но он предпочел застрелиться, чем бороться. Это… неправильно. Я получил деморализованных, озлобленных ублюдков в качестве наследства. Город, раздираемый внутренними войнами кланов. Крошечных кланов. — Старк демонстрирует пальцами насколько малы были эти кланы. — А гонору-то сколько! Но им пришлось заткнуться, потому что с бетоном в глотке не особо-то и поболтаешь. Когда ко мне перешли Пеппер и Клинт, рыбы залива меня стали боготворить, стольких я отправил им на корм. Я признаю, это были темные времена. Однако, прежде чем люди научатся садиться за стол переговоров и действительно договариваться друг с другом, им нужно показать, что будет, если они не договорятся.  
— Друг с другом или все-таки с вами? — уточняет Стив.  
— Особенно со мной. — То ли глаза у Тони блестят, то ли свет ламп так падает. — Мой подход ведь дал плоды? Не тушуйся, парень, я поделился своей историей, чтобы тебя воодушевить!  
Роджерс вздыхает. Он чувствует себя как угодно, только не воодушевленным.  
— Ладно, в любом случае ничего, кроме согласия, вы от меня не ждете, верно?  
— Мальчик мой, — и от тона Старка по телу Стива бегут мурашки, — ты удивительно сообразителен. Мы с тобой на одной волне, тебе не кажется? Я начинаю, ты подхватываешь ровно как надо! Такое у меня только с Пеп, и то исключительно в постели. Пожмем друг другу руки.  
И они пожимают друг другу руки. А у Стива уши закладывает от какого-то навязчивого желания потрогать мистера Старка. Всего. Целиком. И, возможно, даже без помех в виде одежды.  
— Добро пожаловать на службу, капореджиме Роджерс. Хм, как-то не то, да? Капореджиме значит капитан. Может, капитан Роджерс? О! Звучит! Будешь капитан! — Тони смеется, сверкает белыми зубами, морщинки в уголках его глаз вызывают спазм у Стива где-то в груди, и он вынужден срочно спровоцировать приступ астмы, потому что лучше астма, чем это вот все.

13

 

Апрель приносит затхлый запах с залива. Гниющие водоросли и еще какая-то дрянь. Возможно, трупы начали всплывать, думает Стив, поправляя перчатки. В Зловонной Кухне в городке Клинтон, в этом мерзком кварталишке с вечно грызущимися друг с другом пуэрториканцами и ирландцами, запахло весной.  
— Капитан! — раздается позади наигранно радостный возглас. — Мы не ожидали вас так скоро!  
— Сегодня третье апреля, две минуты пополудни. — Стив вскидывает руку и сверяется с наручными часами. — День выплат, Гектор.  
Гектор Камачо — глава пуэрториканской диаспоры в Зловонной Кухне — выглядит на фоне тщедушного Стива настоящим быком. Здоровенным бычарой. Но он потеет, как скот на бойне, под пристальным взглядом светло-голубых глаз Роджерса, который ниже его на голову и легче футов на сто.  
— Трудные времена, Капитан, — именно так, с большой буквы, лепечет Гектор, пытаясь держать себя в руках. — Нам бы недельку еще.  
— Камачо, ты хороший человек, исполнительный, вежливый, я ценю тебя. — Стив вздыхает и поправляет лямку своей сумки со звездой. Гектор забывает, как дышать, заметив это движение.  
Эта красно-бело-синяя сумка с белой звездой в центре носит в себе ужасные вещи, с ее помощью Капитан творит поистине черные дела. Стив в это время следит за реакцией своего собеседника. Как забавно! В зависимости от ситуации его медицинская сумка может быть символом надежды для того же Молота или ребят Роуди и также кошмаром для типов вроде Гектора.  
— Не вынуждай меня использовать пентотал⁶. Ты ведь знаешь, что стало с твоим предшественником, с Фернандесом?  
Камачо бледнеет, кивает и скрывается в подсобке, откуда возвращается с пачками денег.  
— Ну вот и ладушки. Приятно иметь с вами дело. До следующего месяца, стало быть? В полдень третьего мая мы снова встретимся, и, надеюсь, все пройдет гладко. Приятного дня, Гектор. — Стив все пересчитывает, проверяет, затем убирает в чемодан, касается пальцами шляпы и покидает кабинет Камачо.  
Эта мерзкая клоака его бесит на самом деле. С другой стороны он вырос в схожих условиях, он умеет разговаривать с жителями подобных мест. В основном это неплохие люди, простые семьи, которые хотят жить и работать, чтобы было чем кормить детей. Проблемы были пару раз в начале, когда невысокого, худого паренька не восприняли всерьез. Очень быстро все осознали свою ошибку, потому что тех, кто не воспринимает Капитана всерьез, находят изрядно обглоданными крысами, коих тут великое множество. Стив не дает вторых шансов, вот в чем секрет. Никаких вторых шансов, ведь люди не меняются. Сказал один раз — не поняли, значит, во второй раз объяснять бесполезно. Зато преемник, увидевший, что бывает с непонятливыми, становится гораздо сообразительнее.  
— Поехали, — бросает Роджерс, садясь в машину. Им еще предстоит навести МакДугала-старшего.  
Прав был Баки, думает теперь Стив. Он предвзят. Он, черт возьми, ненормально зависим от внимания Железного Старка. С некоторых пор для него просто Тони. И вот ради того, чтобы называть Босса по имени, Роджерс раскрыл в себе нехилые таланты в криминальном ремесле. Сомнительный повод для гордости, но и жизнь, поди, не скаутский лагерь.

— Привет. — Старк салютует вошедшему бокалом с виски. — Тебе как обычно?  
— Привет, Тони. Да, будь добр. — Роджерс снимает шляпу, откладывает сумку, стягивает пальто и перчатки.  
— Морковный сок для моего Капитана, — произносит Тони, подавая Стиву стакан с соком. — Наслаждайся.  
— Деньги я завез Пеп, все точно, мы с ней сверили.  
— Ну, конечно, как иначе. — Тони улыбается, вытягивает ноги и готовится слушать. — Проблемы?  
— Никаких. Все, наконец, спокойно. Вопрос с вывозом мусора я решил, разобрался с работой бань и навестил Рика из павановских ребят, потрепались о том о сем. Ничего важного.  
— Если бы все мои капо приносили такие вести. — Старк складывает пальцы домиком и внимательно наблюдает, как Стив пьет свой сок.  
— Как думаешь, остальные члены Комитета продадут нам свои части? Сможем прибрать к рукам весь Клинтон?  
— Зачем он нам?  
— Он недалеко от нас, но не так близко, чтобы это стало проблемой. Удобное транспортное сообщение с другими городами штата. При этом далеко от Вашингтона, чтобы не отсвечивать лишний раз. Его можно было бы превратить в американский Монте-Карло, как считаешь? — Стив откладывает пустой стакан.  
— Хм, игорная столица США? Город казино⁷. — Тони задумчиво поджимает губы.  
— Город твоих казино, Тони. Мы вооружаем всех и везде, куда ни плюнь — наши стволы. — Роджерс поправляет стрелки на брюках. — Но нужно что-то еще прибыльное и желательно законное. Шлюхи — это, конечно, хорошо, они будут всегда нужны, но конкуренция слишком велика. Наши заводы способны обеспечить то, что есть, но расшириться только за их счет мы не сможем. А застой губителен.  
— Добудем ли мы разрешение от чинуш? Целый город казино… это не так-то просто.  
— Да. Потратимся, конечно, но я уверен, все окупится.  
— Я обдумаю, Стив, обдумаю. — Тони улыбается и кивает.  
— Ладно, тогда добрых снов. И следи…  
— Чтобы клопы не покусали, — договаривает Старк и смеется.  
Стив покидает кабинет с улыбкой на губах.  
Конечно, Тони согласен. Он согласился сразу, как услышал идею, но нужно же Боссу сделать свое слово веским, напустить на свое решение особой важности, так что свой положительный ответ он дает Роджерсу только на следующий день.

14

 

К лету подписи собраны, а казна Старка изрядно облегчилась. Но Клинтон теперь принадлежит полностью Тони, более того, разрешение на начало строительства получено. Скоро начнется стройка века: казино, гостиницы, рестораны, возможно, театры и пара тематических полулегальных клубов.  
— Местные бастуют. — Стив подталкивает свой бокал, и бармен торопливо наполняет его снова. — Мне нужны еще люди.  
— Не вопрос. — Тони щелкает зажигалкой и чертыхается, искру не высечь, и в конце концов он отбрасывает на барную стойку ненужный кусок пластика.  
Роджерс берет ее и, щелкнув пару раз, все же добывает огонь, подносит его к Старку. Тот прикуривает и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, выдыхает дым, облизывается.  
В баре немноголюдно, но на сцене уже тянет что-то заунывное весьма посредственная певичка. Мягкий полумрак, время от время бармен наполняет стаканы, звенит бокалами, со стуком ставит бутылки на место.  
— А в чем проблема? Наняли-то сплошь местных на стройку. — Старк барабанит пальцами по столешнице. — Ты даже вынудил меня включить в план парочку социально значимых объектов.  
— Переселение. Новый план города вынуждает снести пару многоквартирок. Горожанам выдали жилье, даже лучше прежнего…, но ты знаешь людей: им не угодишь. — Роджерс морщится и отпивает виски. Лед стучит в бокале, перекатываясь.  
— Да чтоб их. Проблемы будут?  
— Не-а. Разберусь. Не я, так твои стволы их уговорят.  
Тони фыркает.  
— Слушай, я тут совсем недавно узнал, что ты в Клуб не заходил ни разу.  
Стив морщится. Тони иногда бывает… ужасно нетактичен, мягко говоря. Такое его настроение лучше сразу отбрить, чтобы больше не лез.  
— Мне сделали химическую кастрацию⁸. Так что в штанах как у мертвеца. — Роджерс щелкает пальцами. — В какой-то мере даже удобно.  
— Оу… прости. — Старк не выглядит смущенным, господи боже, это же Старк! Его нельзя уесть или смутить. Но извиняется он искренне.  
— Чтобы выпить, мне не нужно идти в Клуб. Чтобы рассматривать красивых людей, мне тоже не обязательно тащиться в Клуб. — И один из этих красивых людей сейчас сидит прямо перед Стивом.  
— М-м-м… верно. — Тони пожимает плечами. — Как твои дела в рисовании?  
— С переменным успехом.  
Разговор затухает, но сама атмосфера дружелюбия и спокойствия сохраняется. В целом их, наверное, можно назвать друзьями. Да, скорее всего, так.

Роджерс с самого начала должен был понять, что это подстроено. Но эта мысль догоняет его только к приезду полиции, которую кто-то вызвал заранее.  
В переулке к западу от Зловонной Кухни на Капитана напали десять минут назад. Не стоило разгуливать здесь в одиночку. Стив свято уверен, что, разговаривая без посредников и появляясь в этих местах без сопровождения охраны, он подкупает аборигенов этих территорий.  
Самая большая ошибка: недооценивать соперника. Стив не знает, радоваться ему или оскорбиться, что о нем явно не самого лучшего мнения. Чтобы его убрать подрядили какого-то грузного неповоротливого мужика, вооруженного всего лишь ножом. Роджерс приводит в движение механизм, спрятанный под пиджаком, и в руку скользит острое и тонкое лезвие. Что проще достать: плечевую артерию или все-таки наружную челюстную? Выпад нападающего вынуждает принимать решение молниеносно, и вот Стив отскакивает, пятится к обшарпанной стене здания, прижимается к ней спиной и ждет. Сначала мужчина не понимает толком, что случилось. Он скалится и стирает с лица брызнувшую алую кровь, атакует снова, Стив делает выпад, пользуясь своим маленьким ростом, ускользает от захвата и успевает распороть плечевую артерию. У незадачливого наемника тут же подламываются колени, он опирается о стену, пытается встать.  
— Какого черта?! Что ты сделал со мной?  
— Думаю, у тебя еще минуты полторы, прежде чем ты умрешь от потери крови. Не хочешь поделиться, кто тебя нанял?  
Вдали раздается вой сирен, Стив хмурится.  
— Вот значит как. Ну ладно. — Он хватает свою сумку, достает перевязочный материал, опускается на колени рядом со мужчиной, у которого вся рубашка в крови, алый фонтанчик крови на лице становится все слабее и слабее.  
— Помогите! — вопит Роджерс, когда машина останавливается и оттуда выпрыгивает полицейский. — Офицер! Острая кровопотеря, нужна срочная госпитализация.  
Стив не зажимает артерии, он лишь прикладывает к ранам бинты и надавливает, прекрасно зная, что только сам Господь может спасти этого мужчину, и то ему придется приложить громадное усилие. Ему осталось жить секунд сорок.  
— Сэр, отойдите немедленно! Поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видел! — Щелчок взводимого курка позади, и Стив вскидывает руки.  
— Ладно-ладно. Только вы бы это… сообщили куда нужно. Он долго не протянет, это я вам как бывший медик говорю.  
Тем временем в кабинет дона Павано входит Рик.  
— Мы все сделали.  
Однако что-то в голосе пришедшего вынуждает дона хмурится и оторвать от бумаг свой фирменный тяжелый взгляд. Рик заметно вздрагивает и сглатывает. Его кадык ходит вверх и вниз.  
— Капитана оформили в участке номер два города Клинтон двадцать минут назад.  
— Жив, стало быть? — Павано разворачиваясь к окну и разглядывая свое отражение в стекле. Он постарел. Как ни ужасно это осознавать, нужно признать — дон постарел. Матерый волк теперь просто старый волк.  
— Жив. Наш человек мертв. Не знаю, как это вышло. Алонсо здоровый, как вол, а его завалил этот… заморыш.  
— Этот заморыш подмял под себя Зловонную Кухню. Тебе, видимо, мозгов не хватило, чтобы это осознать. Ладно, передай комиссару мою благодарность. — Дон возвращается к столу и достает из нижнего ящика пухлый конверт. — Он сделал все правильно. В отличие от некоторых.  
Рик сглатывает вязкую слюну и на негнущихся ногах подходит к столу, подбирает конверт. Плотно набит. Денег много. Дон явно очень желает убрать Капитана, и Рик осознает, что, если проколется еще раз, мозги ему вышибет лично дон Павано.  
— Адвокат его уже приехал?  
— Нет. Он попросил один звонок, но звонил не адвокату.  
— Ну это понятно. Старку звонил или этой… ведьме его рыжей. Ладно, слушай сюда. Что бы ни случилось, Капитан не должен дойти до суда, ясно тебе? Иди.  
В это же время в Либерти Пеппер несется по коридору.  
— Капитан звонил. — Она открывает дверь и, не обращая внимания на присутствующих в кабинете, идет прямиком к Тони. — Его задержала полиция.  
— Все вон отсюда.  
Все, кроме Пеп, спешно подхватывают свои бумажки и, толкаясь, торопятся покинуть кабинет.  
— Что значит «его задержала полиция»? — Тони встает и одергивает пиджак.  
— То и значит. Он сказал, его подставили. Кто-то умер, и тут же приехали копы. Стив в участке номер два, в Клинтоне.  
— Поехали. — Старк быстро обходит стол и направляется к двери, Пеппер едва поспевает за ним. — Комиссару сказала?  
— Сразу. Он в отдельной камере, встречу без свидетелей нам обеспечат. Но… темнит что-то комиссар.  
— Конечно, темнит. Он явно руки неплохо нагрел на этом. Ладно, разберемся.  
— Может, отправим адвоката? Ты уверен в целесообразности ехать лично? — Пеп садится в машину и хлопает Хэппи по плечу, давая сигнал трогаться. — Клинтон, полицейский участок номер два, вот адрес.  
Бумажка перекочевывает из пальцев женщины в руки водителя. Тони складывает руки на груди и принимает свой самый независимый вид, Пеппер приходится сдаться и обреченно кивнуть.

— Привет, приятель. — Тони садится напротив. Пеппер стоит в дверях камеры.  
Стив молча кивает, потирая запястья.  
— Кто-то меня заказал. Думаю, до всех наконец дошло, почему мы, не торгуясь, скупили их долю в Клинтоне. Тебе не стоило приезжать. Вдруг все это, только чтобы тебя выманить из Либерти?  
— Тогда тем более не пристало прятаться. — Старк откидывается на жесткую спинку складного стула. — Они нашли при тебе холодное оружие, предположительно им были нанесены раны, приведшие к смерти. Это скверно.  
— Не было возможности снять и выкинуть механизм. Они чертовски оперативно отреагировали. — Стив хмыкает, потирает бровь большим пальцем и прикусывает губу.  
— Доказать ничего не смогут. Я это тебе гарантирую. Но в суд придется явиться, прости Стив, тут без этого не обойтись. — Тони склоняет голову к плечу.  
— Да ладно. Сам подставился. Как-то не думал, что меня так серьезно воспринимают. Это было неожиданно. — Роджерс хмыкает.  
— Ты же Капитан, мой Капитан. — Старк фыркает. — Завалят тебя, и, считай, путь ко мне открыт и выстелен красной ковровой дорожкой.  
— Да так уж прям.  
— Тони, адвокат приехал, — подает голос Пеппер.  
— Ага. Ну что ж. Не хандри, через пару дней будет слушание, и тебя освободят в зале суда. Я лично тебя встречу со цветами. — Тони пожимает руку Стиву и собирается уходить.  
— Лучше с конфетами. Я люблю со сливочной помадкой. — Стив встает. — И еще, Тони, не забывай пить лекарство. Пеп проследит, пока меня не будет рядом.  
— Конечно, Капитан. — Пеппер улыбается и кивает, а Тони закатывает глаза.

15

 

В редакции Дейли Бьюгл царит суматоха, она всегда здесь царит, но сегодня это что-то за гранью добра и зла. Джей Джона Джеймисон, попыхивая своей неизменной сигарой, носится в своем кабинете, и вот это… вот это уже явный признак того, что сегодняшние вести самые что ни на есть горячие.  
— Освободите первую полосу!!! Целый разворот должен быть об этом парне. Как бишь его… — Издатель щелкает пальцами.  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — подхватывает секретарь, сверяясь с записями. — Это его настоящее имя.  
— Нужен броский заголовок. Не надо этих всяких «Капитан умер» и прочей белиберды. Хочу, чтобы Капитан было с заглавной буквы. Биография паренька Стива Роджерса, потом немного мрачной фигуры Старка и бах-бах-бах обличающей кровавой правды о Капитане. Давайте-давайте! Серый кардинал Либерти. Любовник Старка. Нет, последнее не надо. Лучше… лучше так: герой или душегуб? Во! Читатели это любят. Пару слезливых историй о тех, кому он помог. Приплетите о том, что он гомик. Он же гомик? Ну! Пусть домохозяйки рыдают, а нормальные мужики бесятся. Граждане это любят. Вытащите из архива заметки о его убийствах. Они ведь у него были? Мы писали, я помню. Противоречивые фигуры нынче в моде. Молодежь будет ему поклоняться, о-о-о, я уже это вижу. Эти всякие новомодные битники и нонконформисты. Как он умер, кстати?  
Джеймисон, наконец, переводит дух и перестает выкрикивать слова с пулеметной скоростью.  
— Его застрели на ступенях здания суда в Клинтоне десять минут назад. Вели под конвоем для слушания, убийца выстрелил из толпы, практически в упор, скончался до приезда скорой. — Секретарь сухо излагает факты.  
— И фото. Много фото. — Джеймисон садится за стол и затягивается сигарой, выпуская клубы плотного дыма и выдыхает. — Действуйте.

И никто никогда не узнает, что, умирая, Капитан сожалеет об одном: кто же будет следить за здоровьем Тони?

В кабинете Тони полумрак, жалюзи опущены. Шум с улицы едва долетает до верхних жилых этажей здания. На столе лежат конфеты со сливочной помадкой и цветы. Какая-то дикая смесь разноцветных хризантем. Ужасно дешевые цветы! Какого черта… Цветы лучше пуль⁹. Стив должен был получить цветы, а не пули. Да, цветы определенно лучше пуль. Любые цветы, даже такие, как эти жалкие хризантемы.  
— Тони. — Пеппер неслышно входит.  
— Собери всех и выдай стволы. — Старк приоткрывает створки жалюзи и разглядывает город внизу.  
Но бывают ситуации, когда лучше пустить в ход именно пули. Старк достает свой любимый револьвер, заряженный убойным Магнумом. Он никогда из него не стрелял, что ж… все вокруг знали, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит, день, когда Тони Старк возьмется снова за оружие, когда он явит миру Железного Старка.  
Кажется, на старый добрый штат Нью-Йорк вновь опустятся темные времена, пожалуй, даже новая Гражданская Война.

Эпилог

 

Лето 1961 года. Клинтон  
— Пап, давай зайдем сюда. — Мальчик лет пяти тычет пальцем в витрину, где стоят ровным рядом фигурки, а надпись внизу гласит, что здесь можно приобрести свежие выпуски комиксов.  
— Ну давай зайдем. — Тони покорно следует за сыном.  
Среди разнообразных ресторанов и игорных клубов совершенно теряется эта непритязательная витрина. С ума сойти, кто рискнул открыть свой магазин игрушек по соседству с такими заведениями?! Старк вчитывается в название магазина и запоминает фамилию его владельца. Пригодится. Когда у тебя есть пятилетний сын, адреса и названия магазинов игрушек необходимы едва ли не чаще, чем номер страховки или адрес ближайшей аптеки.  
— Смотри! Мы должны это купить! — Мальчик уже держит в руках какой-то томик и возбужденно размахивает им перед лицом отца.  
— Погоди-погоди, орел. Что это? Папочка должен знать, за что отваливает бабки, верно?  
— Это Капитан Америка¹⁰, ты что?! Как ты можешь его не знать! Мама всегда читает о нем для меня. Мы должны это купить.  
— Два доллара за какой-то журнал с картинками! — Тони присвистывает и принимается листать. Он хмыкает. Капитан Америка, надо же! Чего только не придумают. — Знавал я одного Капитана. Кстати, его тоже звали Стивен.  
— Совсем как меня?  
— Совсем как тебя. — Тони вручает комикс сыну и достает кошелек. — Хочешь расскажу?  
— Давай. — Стив слишком рад, чтобы спорить. Пусть папа болтает, о чем хочет, ведь у него в руках новый комикс о Капитане!  
— Так вот слушай. — Старк расплачивается на кассе и открывает сыну дверь, придерживая ее. — Однажды ко мне пришел парень и попросил работу. У папочки всегда просят деньги, а он попросил работу.  
По мере того, как Тони продолжает свой рассказ, Стив отвлекается от листания комикса все больше, рассказ отца по-настоящему увлекает его.  
Над Клинтоном опускаются сумерки, в теплом летнем воздухе ощущается запах дорогого парфюма и сигар. Игорные дома готовятся к наплыву гостей, а швейцар ресторана под броским названием «Парадиз» провожает взглядом немного прихрамывающего мужчину, что-то оживленно рассказывающего мальчугану, которого крепко держит за руку.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> ¹ Если сводка за 1950 гг по доллару в Штатах не врет.  
> ² Церемонии омерты у каждого клана свои, самые пафосные в нью-йоркских семьях.   
> ³ Рузвельт действительно обращался к помощи мафии, чтобы организовать высадку армии США в Сицилии.  
> ⁴ Револьверы Кольт калибра Магнум появились в производстве в 1955 г.  
> ⁵ Медсестра/медбрат по-английски nurse/male nurse, разницы такой уж вопиющей нет на самом деле.  
> ⁶ Пентотал используется для приведения в исполнение смертных приговоров в некоторых штатах.  
> ⁷ Подразумевается Вегас, действительно отстроенный за счет гангстерских денег. Лански Мейер, «бухгалтер крестных отцов», стал тем, кто в 1940-е превратил захолустный городишко Лас-Вегас в город казино, каким мы его знаем теперь.  
> ⁸ В действительности последствия химической кастрации обратимы.  
> ⁹ По словам друзей Эллисон Краузе именно такими были ее последние слова. Одна из четырех погибших во время протеста Кентского Университета против введения американских войск в Камбоджу.  
> ¹⁰ Комиксы о КА появились во времена Второй мировой, не в 50-е.


End file.
